It's Not Over, Til It's Over
by McSteph
Summary: SEQUEL TO SOME PEOPLE FIGHT, SOME PEOPLE FALL: It's been a week since the fire which completely destroyed McFly's house. None are coping well and some new reports from the press and unexpected incidents are about to make it even harder...
1. A News Report

**Hi all, this is the sequel to Some People Fight, Some People Fall, soooo that means you have to of read **_**both**_** of the versions (both Dougie's and the original!) before you read this so it makes sense, especially in the later chapters! So anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review when you read it! It would be much appreciated :) Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline and my own made up characters :)**

**--------**

**Chapter 1- A News Report**

Dougie awoke in a cold sweat, his heart beating like he had just run a marathon, breathing heavily. The same nightmare he'd had every other night.

He sat up in bed, looking around the hotel room, trying to calm himself. Tom was sprawled in his bed, arms and legs hanging off the side. Danny was curled up on his side and Harry was on his stomach.

Dougie quietly pushed his blankets off and tiptoed into the bathroom, filling a glass of water for himself. He gulped down the water, staring into the mirror at his gaunt face. He looked like the rest of them. Pale, thin and stressed out. His hair hadn't been washed since they'd gotten back from the hospital and the gash on his forehead still had the stitches in it. The burns on his hands had turned a strange colour and ached.

It had been a week since _that night_. The four were all taking it differently. Dougie looked back at himself again. It was like he'd aged ten years in seven days. He sighed and leant back on the basin, shutting his eyes.

There was a loud yelp from the bedroom and a thud. Dougie opened his eyes and went back out. Danny was lying on the floor in a mess of blankets, his sweaty hair hanging over his forehead.

'What happened?' Dougie asked, turning on the light. Tom and Harry stirred awake, rubbing their eyes and moaning.

'Fell out of bed,' Danny mumbled, climbing back in and tucking his blankets around himself, closing his eyes. Harry, Tom and Dougie eyed each other before Dougie turned the light back off and got into his own bed, knowing he wasn't the only one lying awake that night.

-------

The sun shone through the curtains the next morning, signalling it was time for the four to get up. The TV was turned on without a word and room service breakfast was ordered. No one spoke again as Harry went into the bathroom to shower and Tom pushed the window open, looking down onto the street below. All their parents except for Danny's had been around for the last few days, looking after them and bringing them clothes and food, which they were thankful for. They decided it would be best for them to leave them to do things themselves and all headed back to their homes.

'Sleep well Doug?' Tom, making the first conversation of the day.

Dougie nodded and sat on the couch that was in the room in front of the TV. It was the boring morning news. Dougie watched it anyway.

'_And coming up next, who really set the McFly house fire? A friend or a foe? Find out after the break_,' the presenter said.

The plate Tom was holding slipped from his hands and landed on the floor. Danny stopped in the middle of the room and stared. Dougie sat up straighter.

'What?' Tom croaked.

'No one set it; it was the power board...right?' Danny said, sitting on the couch next to Dougie.

'That's what we were told...' Tom said, banging on the bathroom door. 'Harry, you gotta come watch this!' he called.

Harry opened the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around himself and sat on the floor in front of Dougie.

'What's going on?' Harry asked, looking back at the boys on the couch behind him.

'They think someone lit our fire,' Tom replied, watching the TV screen.

'But no one-,' Harry started. 'Shh, it's back on,' Dougie hissed.

------

'_Welcome back on this beautiful Friday morning. By now I think everyone has heard about the fire at the McFly boy's house late Friday night which gutted the whole home as the boys celebrated their new number one album. Seventeen year old Dougie Poynter, the band's bass player acquired minor burns and cuts and all the boys spent the night in hospital, treated for smoke inhalation and minor injuries_.'

Pictures of the burnt out house and a video of them loading Dougie into the ambulance, bruised, dirty and bemused, came up, followed by pictures of the others looking devastated and Danny sobbing. Dougie squeezed his eyes shut, Tom stared at the back of Harry's head. Danny fidgeted with his t-shirt and Harry stared at the floor.

Those photos and videos had been following them every time they turned on the TV or opened a newspaper or gossip magazine. They'd been bombarded with gifts and cards from fans, but none of what they had written could make them feel much better.

'_Up until now, we have been told it was a faulty power board which caused the fire to spark, engulfing the whole home, but we have been told some new, exclusive information. Mark Grove, the chief fire fighter on the scene_-.'

'Mark was nice, what the hell??!??!' Danny shouted. 'Shh!!!' Tom hissed.

'-_has told us that after further investigating, they have concluded that someone had purposely set the fire, maybe in revenge or jealousy. Up until now, they have thought it was a civilian, but new reports and investigations conclude that the band's drummer, Harry Judd was seen in the spare room where the fire began_-.'

The four of them gasped. 'What?!' Harry shouted, clenching his fists.

'-_Why would Harry light a fire to put his own band mates in peril? We'll leave that up to you to decide. Watch this space for exclusive breakthroughs in the McFire Saga. In other news, last night in London at about eleven PM, a man was attacked_...'


	2. Paparazzi and Arguements

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for the reviews TisBeKiko, Amy and Becky! Just a word of warning, this fic isn't such a happy one til the end. Just sayin. **

**-------**

**Chapter 2- Paparazzi and Arguments**

Dougie numbly turned the TV off and stared at Harry with the other two.

'You seriously can't believe what they said, can you?!' Harry exclaimed, standing up in front of the TV.

In any other situation it would've been funny- Harry only wearing his towel. But not this one.

'Harry-,' Danny started.

'I don't wanna hear it Danny! You guys really think I started the fire?! Why would I start it?!' Harry exclaimed angrily.

'We never did say that you did!!!' Tom shouted, standing up as well.

'Well don't act like it then!!' The loud ringing of Tom's phone made them all jump. He pulled it out.

'Yeah Fletch?...What?! We don't want to do a show tonight!...Well make them cancel us! Are you serious? Can't they get someone else to fill in for us? ...Fine, what songs are we doing? ... Alright, fine... Yeah we'll be there later, I've got to take Dougie to the hospital to get his stitches out and Dan's mum is coming soon.' Tom looked around at his band mates and dropped his voice. 'Yeah, we heard it. See you soon.'

Tom snapped his phone shut and turned to look at the others. 'We have to play a show tonight in some festival! They only booked us last week and somehow, someone forgot to tell us that we were playing!' he exclaimed angrily, throwing the phone on the couch and throwing himself down after it.

'You're serious? I don't want to play a show! These still hurt!' Danny exclaimed, showing his burns.

'I know guys okay. We have to though. We'll be fine. Come on, get dressed, I have to get Doug to the hospital at nine,' Tom said a bit more quietly, going over to his small bag of clothes his mum had gotten him.

Harry called room service for their breakfast that was taking forever to arrive and Dougie numbly walked over and got dressed. Danny sat, unmoving on the couch, staring at the deep red and blue spotted carpet.

'God, they said I have to go and get the food! Back soon,' Harry said, throwing his clothes on and heading downstairs. Dougie glanced up and continued pulling on his jeans. Tom was just finishing pulling on his jacket when he noticed something was wrong.

'What's the matter?' he asked, sitting beside Danny, who was still staring at the floor.

'Do you really think he did it?' Danny asked quietly without looking up.

'Hell no! Why would Harry start a fire? God, some of the things you believe Danny. Do you believe that unicorns and Santa are real too?' Tom asked harshly as Danny's head snapped up, glaring at Tom.

'Tom, don't!' Dougie called warningly from the corner.

'At least I'm not the one acting like nothing's happened!' Danny exclaimed.

'Someone has to stay sane around here!' Tom shouted.

'And you're saying I'm not?!'

'SHUT UP!!!!!!' Dougie screamed as loud as he could.

The other two turned to look at him. 'What's your problem?' Tom asked.

'I'm sick of everyone taking the mickey out of each other! We get it, we're all going through a tough time at the moment and everyone's edgy, but can't we keep it civilised?! Harry didn't do it!!' Dougie shouted, just as Harry walked in the door carrying everyone's breakfast. He slammed it down on the coffee table.

'Harry, mate-,' Dougie began, looking apologetic.

'I get it Doug. Don't you worry. You all think I did it don't you?'

'No Harry, we don't!' Dougie said desperately, his face pleading with Harry.

'We'll talk about this later; right now we're going to be late for the doctors. Dougie, out to the car, we'll get breakfast on the way home,' Tom said quickly, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Dougie sighed and followed. Danny glanced at Harry then back at the floor again.

'Danny, what's all this about?' Harry asked once the door had slammed shut behind Dougie.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing my arse, you all think I started it don't you?'

'No we don't Harry,' Danny said defiantly as Harry began cleaning up the mess he'd made with the food after he'd slammed the tray down on the table.

-----

'Tom, I don't want them out, it's gonna hurt isn't it?' Dougie moaned as Tom pulled up in the car park to the hospital.

'Doug, you've gotta get them out, I'm sorry, but you have no choice,' Tom said vaguely, turning off the car and getting out of the door.

'Tom! Dougie! Look here!'

Three men standing right beside their car with cameras started clicking away as Dougie and Tom quickly locked up their car. Another five came from nowhere with recorders and a video camera, filming the boys.

'Tom, why are you back at the hospital?'

'Is it true Harry started the fire?'

'Is it true you're now staying in a hotel?'

'Do you have any idea who started it?'

'Why did the rest of you have to spend the night in hospital?'

'Is it true you had to be sedated?'

'Excuse me,' Tom muttered, grabbing the top of Dougie's arm as they pushed past the paparazzi, cameras clicking and flashing in their faces.

'Dougie! Is it true you had to be revived?'

'Tom, is Danny really in counselling?'

Tom and Dougie pushed the door to the hospital open and dashed inside, shutting it behind them, breathing heavily.

'Danny's in counselling?' Tom half chuckled as he caught his breath.

'That's going to be all over the news tonight,' Dougie sighed, watching through the window at them packing the cameras into their cars and driving away.

'That you Mr Poynter and Mr Fletcher?' a nurse asked as Tom and Dougie took their seats in the waiting room.

'Yeah,' Tom said, going up to the desk and talking to her. Dougie sat, slumped in the chair, looking around at everyone else in the room. Next to him was a mother with her baby, all wrapped up in a blanket. She kept glancing back at the tiny little body every few seconds, her face worried. There was an old man with his wife sitting beside him, both looking anxious. A small child with a plaster on his arm with his mother sitting beside him, reading a magazine.

'What ya in here for?' a man beside Dougie asked. He was quite old and had a pair of crutches sitting beside his chair. His grey hair was wild and untamed. Dougie flipped his fringe up and showed him the stitches.

'Ah, stitches. I remember back when I was six all those years ago, I-,' the man started saying.

'Doug, we're going now,' Tom interrupted, coming and taking him by the arm.

'Thanks Tom, I was getting the whole "Back when I was a young'un" speech from the old dude,' Dougie said without humour as he was dragged with Tom along the corridor.

'Ha-ha, no problem,' Tom said, also without smiling. They made it to a room where a doctor was waiting.

'Hi Dougie, how are you feeling?' he asked brightly, motioning for him to take a seat. Tom perched himself up on the white bed.

Dougie shrugged. 'A bit off colour I guess.'

'Yeah, that's expected. No dizziness?'

'Nope.'

'Good, good. Now I'm going to take the stitches out of your forehead, it might hurt a little bit, but I think you'll be fine,' the doctor said, turning his back on Dougie to get his things ready.

'Hey Tom?' Dougie asked quietly.

'Yeah?'

'Can you erm...can you hold my hand?' Dougie asked uncomfortably.

Tom smiled. 'Of course mate.'

He slid off the bed and kneeled next to Dougie, taking his still burned hand in his. Dougie grimaced at him. Tom used his free hand to help the doctor push Dougie's fringe back. He carefully got the first one and pulled. Dougie flinched and squeezed Tom's hand hard.

'It's alright Doug,' he whispered as the doctor pulled the rest of them out.


	3. Mum

**Hope you enjoy :) Thanks for the reviews! A shorter chapter...**

**-----**

**Chapter 3- Mum**

Meanwhile Mrs Jones, Danny's mum had arrived at their hotel. Danny and Harry were watching a DVD one of the fans had given them when she knocked on the door. Scared it was the press or another fan, Danny peered through the peep hole. He smiled when he saw the familiar face and pulled the door open.

'Mum,' he grinned as she threw her arms around him.

'Danny, look at you!! You look like you haven't eaten for a month! Are you okay?' she fretted.

Danny forced a smile. 'Yeah, mum, I'm fine.'

'Well I've bought you some homemade cake for you and the boys!' she said, putting a container on the table in front of Harry and Danny.

'How are you going Harry?' she asked, the tone of her voice changing.

Harry's face fell. 'Fine thanks,' he muttered.

'That's good, where's Tom and Dougie?'

'They're at the hospital getting Dougie's stitches out,' Danny replied.

'Ah okay, how is Dougie going?'

'He's getting better,' Harry replied, injecting himself into the conversation.

Danny's mum jumped as he spoke. 'That's good then.'

There was silence as they all watched the TV.

'So I hear you boys are playing in a festival tonight,' Danny's mum said, breaking the silence.

'Yeah,' Danny sighed.

'Are you all up to it then? You definitely don't look like it,' she said, looking sideways at both the boys.

'We don't want to,' Danny replied with another sigh.

'Ah well, it's all part of the job right?' she smiled and Danny and Harry nodded.

-------

'It didn't even hurt that much,' Dougie was saying as the doctor began checking his blood pressure and temperature.

'That's good Doug,' Tom smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

'Dougie, where did you have the burns? Your temperature's up a bit,' the doctor said, frowning. Dougie held out his arms and motioned to his legs. The doctor took one look at the burns on Dougie's hands and frowned even deeper, bustling out of the room. Dougie glanced worriedly up at Tom who grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. The doctor came back in with another doctor, whispering to each other.

'Dougie, can you please show Doctor Sprouse your burns please?' the doctor asked. Dougie held out his hands and Doctor Sprouse looked at them and asked Dougie questions about them.

'Dougie, I think they're getting infected, you're going to need to take medicine and keep them fully covered, okay? They don't look good at all,' he said as he went over to a cupboard in the room, coming back with some cream and a whole stack of bandages.

'Er, you can't bandage them! I won't be able to play if you do and I've got a festival tonight!' Dougie complained and Tom squeezed his shoulder in warning.

'I'm sorry Dougie. If we had our way, you would be here overnight again. Now just relax and this should take no time at all...'

-------

'Danny, you haven't spoken to me all morning, what's your problem?' Harry asked as Danny got up to change the DVD. His mum had left fifteen minutes earlier.

'Nothing,' Danny muttered.

Harry gritted his teeth and threw himself down on his bed with a sigh, putting in his iPod that someone had given him.

'You didn't do it did you Harry?' Danny asked quietly.

Harry sat up and pulled his earplug out. 'Of course not Danny. Why would I?' he asked, before putting it back in and lying down, facing away from Danny.

Danny thought about it. Why would he?

There was the fact that he always wanted to be better than all of them. But would that give him the motive to burn their house down?

No.

Danny thought harder. Was he jealous that they hardly acknowledged him at a show? Did that give him reason?

Yes.

Was Harry annoyed that Danny had gotten the girl at the party? He _had_ come up to Danny and pointed her out. Danny bit his lip.

That _definitely _gave him motive.

Danny glanced quickly at him before staring at the floor, trying to convince himself.

There was no way Harry would start a fire just because of a girl.

Was there?

He did see Harry go upstairs at one point, but did he go into the spare room? He wasn't gone all that long...

Danny was beginning to make himself feel sick with all the conspiracies and even the tiniest thought that Harry _might've_ set it. He gulped back his stomach and leaned back on the couch, watching the DVD, his mind racing.

He couldn't of done it.

He thought back to Haley. He'd gotten her number, but never followed it up. The paper had been charred to a crisp in his bedroom, along with everything else.

He sighed and shut his eyes. His stomach grumbled but he couldn't bring himself to eat. He couldn't since they'd been there. Every piece of food he'd tried to eat just sat heavily in his stomach making him feel like throwing up.

The door opening bought him out of his thoughts. Dougie and Tom walked in, Dougie's hands heavily bandaged and Tom looking stressed.

'What happened?' Harry asked, sitting up.

'Dougie's hands are infected,' Tom sighed, pulling off his coat and putting it on his bed.

'Alright Doug?' Harry asked and Dougie nodded, his expression blank.

'Got attacked by paps on the way there. They seemed to think you were in counselling Dan,' Tom half smiled.

Danny gave a chuckle. 'I'm fine.'

Tom smiled again. 'All of you out to the car okay? We gotta go rehearse.'


	4. Rehearsals and Food

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to drag out the gig a bit more... but enjoy anyway and tell me what you think! Thank you for all the reviews you've given, they're amazing! x**

**------**

**Chapter 4- Rehearsals and Food**

The four boys trudged down the stairs as the elevator was broken. They piled into Harry's car and drove to their studio, getting mobbed on the way inside. Fans grabbed at their hair and bags as they hurried inside to where Fletch and the rest of their recording crew were waiting.

'Let's just get this over and done with,' Danny sighed, dropping his bag on the floor and grabbing his guitar and going in, slamming the door behind him.

Fletch gasped and dropped the pen he was holding. 'Dougie! Are you going to be able to play?!' he exclaimed, eyeing Dougie's bandaged hands.

'We'll wait and see won't we,' Dougie muttered, putting his bag next to Danny's and grabbing his bass, wincing as he did so. Tom shrugged at Fletch and followed Dougie and Danny inside. Harry went to follow, but Fletch stopped him.

'Harry, I need to know, even though I don't believe it. Did you do it?' he asked quietly with a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course not!' Harry exclaimed in shock. His _own_ _manager_ thought he'd done it! Harry shoved his hand off his shoulder and went inside, sitting down so hard on the stool that the leg bent.

There were set lists stuck beside all their spots:

_Obviously_

_Too Close For Comfort_

_That Girl_

_Don't Know Why_

_Memory Lane_

_I'll Be OK_

_Not Alone_

_5 Colours_

'Like it? We decided we'd make it for you as you boys have been busy,' Fletch said hopefully.

The four boys looked at each other. No they didn't like it. What was going through their minds? _Memory Lane? Too Close For Comfort? Don't Know Why?_ What type of memories would they bring back?

Tom bit his lip. 'Yeah. We like it.'

'Good! Now just a quick run-through of them and we'll head you off to the festival!' Fletch exclaimed. The other three stared at Tom. He covered his mic with his hand.

'Come on, just do it guys. We'll be fine,' he whispered. 'I, 2, 3, 4!'

-------

They struggled through the rehearsal, hearts and bodies aching.

Tom choked back tears as he sang. '_Memory Lane, we're here again, back to the days and I'll remember you always, so much has changed...' _

'Right, erm, take five guys, awesome job,' Fletch said. The four stopped and put their instruments down. They watched as Fletch turned off their microphones.

'Guys, there is no way I am playing those songs tonight! I can't sing them!' Tom hissed, pushing his chair over to Danny, Dougie and Harry, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

'I know!' Danny whispered.

'Tom?' Dougie said so quietly they could barely hear him.

'Yeah Dougs?'

'Is this bad?' Dougie held out his hands. There were brownish-yellow stains on his palms and fingers on the bandages.

Tom gasped. 'Yes, come on mate, we'll get you fixed up.' Tom gently took Dougie by the shoulder out the door to fix up his hands.

'Want to come get some lunch Danny?' Harry asked, standing up. Danny shook his head and stared at the floor.

'Come on, please eat something Danny, you've barely eaten anything since Friday night,' Harry sighed, sitting next to him.

Danny shook his head again. 'I'm not hungry.'

'You had nothing for breakfast Danny!' Harry exclaimed.

'So? I'm not hungry Harry! End of story,' Danny snapped, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

'_What'd we tell everyone to do when they were going through tough times? Oh just tell yourself I'll be okay. _

_Yeah right. What help was that? It definitely wasn't helping. Whatever. They all think I did it. They're not going to change their minds,'_ Harry thought.

He stared at the blue carpet. How was he going to be able to do the show tonight with everyone thinking he was a traitor who tried to kill his band mates? Maybe their fans wouldn't think that. Yeah.

Harry tried to convince himself of that as he went out and got a sandwich from the table. Danny was sitting in a corner by himself, watching as Tom wrapped clean bandages back around Dougie's hands. Harry sat on the opposite of the room, pulling the iPod out of his pocket.

------

**What do you all think will happen at the gig? Leave a review and tell me!**


	5. Gigs and PepTalks

**Here's the next one, the gig! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me and how much it makes me smile for the rest of the day :) :)**

**-------**

**Chapter 5- Gigs and Pep-Talks**

Luckily the festival was only just out of London so they didn't have to travel far. After they'd run through the songs once more they got into the car and headed to the festival. They were the first act. Tom paced around nervously backstage. He still had the limp as a result of running down the stairs _that night. _Dougie was sitting on an amp sipping the bottle of Powerade. Danny was sitting next to him and Harry was sitting across from all of them, nervously drumming on the box in front of him.

'Tom what do I do? I missed so many cues in our rehearsal!' Dougie sighed, looking at his hands with pure hatred.

'Just try your best Doug, that's all we can ask.' Tom looked up. 'That's all we can ask from you two as well. We know we're not going to play this show perfect and we know that it's going to be hard. But we've got hundreds of fans out there who came to see us, so let's give them what they want. The best show we can give them! So it doesn't matter if we stuff it up or if we even have to play the whole song from the start, we'll try our best and that's all that counts, right?'

The three nodded, shocked by Tom's sudden pep-talk.

'Boys, you're on in two, good luck!' Fletch poked his head around the corner. Tom gave him thumbs up.

'Let's do this,' he smiled, putting a hand out. Dougie smiled and put his on top, followed by Danny. Harry sighed and came over too, putting his on top of Danny's.

'1,2,3,4 McFly!' Tom exclaimed and they threw their hands into the air, giggling for one of the first times in days. They all fell silent again.

'I've missed that,' Tom smiled.

'Missed what?' Danny asked.

'Laughing,' Tom replied, putting his arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry forced a smile at him and put his arm over Danny's shoulder, then Dougie's.

'Please welcome to the stage, McFly!' the voiceover said.

'We can do this,' Tom reassured as they walked out to the roar of the crowd, grabbing their instruments on the way.

-------

'Hey guys! Thanks for being here! This is one of our songs from our first album, this is called Obviously! Sing along!' Tom exclaimed into the mic.

They began Obviously and the crowd jumped up and down, screaming the words back at them. Suddenly it felt fine again. It felt like they hadn't lost all of their possessions. That Dougie had almost died. That they had no house. It all felt okay. Although they still ached and Dougie's burns stung and burned as he played, everything was good.

Except for Harry. He could barely concentrate. He could see people with microphones and video cameras at the back of the audience. And every time he looked up they were looking straight at him. He kept his head down and did what he was best at.

Keeping time for his band.

--------

They finished Obviously with no major slip ups and Dougie's bass line sounded better than ever.

'Okay guys, this is a new one off our new album. Thanks for getting the album to number one-.' Tom stopped mid-sentence as the realisation set in again. Danny glanced over at him, grimacing.

'This is called _Too Close for Comfort, _enjoy,' he finished quickly, biting his lip.

They began playing the song with as much difficulty as they had in rehearsals. Tom was blinking back the tears appearing in his eyes, Danny was in a very sombre mood, his lack of food beginning to mess with his head and he began to get dizzy. He closed his eyes for a minute so he could refocus, then began playing again. Dougie was trying not cry out with pain every time he changed his hands and Harry was trying to ignore the press.

------

'This is one of our old songs; sing along, this is called That Girl!' Danny yelled into the mic. He closed his eyes again as his spinning head threatened to send him tumbling off the front of the stage. He took another deep breath and joined in with Tom, his lateness earning him a worried glance from Tom and Dougie. That Girl was one of their easier songs to play, with no meaningful lyrics to remind them.

-----

As they finished the song, Tom glanced at all of them then back to the mic.

'Thanks guys. I know you're all waiting for this so here goes. Yes, last Friday our house did catch on fire and we lost pretty much everything, so we want to thank you guys for all of your support over the past few days, it's been lifting our spirits and we thank you so much for that. And yes, as you can see Dougs is fine now, aren't you Dougie?'

Dougie gave Tom a grin and the best thumbs up he could do.

'Just a few burns that naughty Dougie has let get infected haven't you?' Tom teased.

Dougie poked his tongue out at him.

'So anyway the rest of us are-.' Tom started to talk but was interrupted.

'Is it true that Harry Judd started the fire?' a loud reporter's voice asked. The whole crowd turned and looked at the group of three reporters, one with a video camera. They all began whispering to each other.

'No, it's not,' Tom replied defiantly.

'Well why was it stated by witnesses at the party he was seen going to the spare room where the fire began?'

The whole crowd gasped.

'We...erm...errr,' Tom stammered.

'And why was he the least upset while Dougie was inside the house and you were outside?' the reporter called again.

'He didn't do it!' Danny exclaimed as they whole crowd began hissing and some had even begun to leave.

'Then why was it Harry was the first one to alert the house to the fire?' the reporter asked again.

The crowd looked in complete shock, unable to know who to believe. Tom looked like he was about to cry. He couldn't think of an answer. He knew Harry wouldn't do it, but even now he wasn't sure...

He turned to look back at Harry. But he wasn't there.

The stool behind his drums stood eerily empty, the drumsticks lying neatly on the snare.

'Harry!' Tom shouted, dropping his guitar on the ground and running backstage while the crowd booed and hissed and yelled. Danny and Dougie were hot on his heels.

'Where could he of gone?! He can't of just left!!' Tom fretted.

'Right, Dougie, you check stage left, Danny, stage right and I'll check the car and stuff, he can't of gotten far! Look out for paps too,' Tom said and the other two nodded.


	6. Hospitals and Happyville

**Everyone remembers Dougie's Happyville from the Harry Potter Interview? To refresh your memory...**

_**Q: To get rid of the evil Dementors Harry has to think of happy thoughts. What's your happiest memory?**_

_**Dougie: I have a happy place in my head, Happyville where lots of gnomes walk around with their sweets and sing happy songs!**_

**Huge thankyou to everyone who reviews it! You guys are all completely amazing!**

_**----**_

**Chapter 6-Hospitals and Happyville**

Tom ran through the door to the back of the venue where all the cars for the acts were parked. But Harry was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Harry's familiar number, forgetting the fact that Harry's had been melted in the fire.

'The number you are calling does no longer exist. Please check the number and try again,' the computerised voice said. Tom swore loudly and kicked the wall, sending a flock of birds in the trees beside him squawking into the air. He ran back backstage, expecting everyone to be running frantically everywhere looking for the missing drummer.

But everyone was not out looking for Harry. A group of people were kneeling on the floor around something. Tom pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring their glares.

Lying motionless on the floor was Danny, surrounded by medics and Dougie who looked terrified as he gripped Danny's hand.

'What happened?!' Tom exclaimed, kneeling next to Dougie, putting an arm over his shoulder and taking Dougie and Danny's hands into his.

'He fainted.' Dougie's voice was barely more than a whisper.

'Why?' Tom asked, squeezing Dougie's shoulder as he began to cry.

'We don't know,' a medic replied. Danny had a bleeding gash on the top of his head towards the back.

'What happened to his head?' Tom asked.

'He hit it on that box when he fell,' Dougie replied quietly, motioning to one of the big boxes they used to cart all their gear around in. It wasn't bleeding as much as Dougie's had been, which was a good sign.

But the fact that he was still blacked out wasn't.

'Right, we need to get him out of here; we've got an ambulance on stand-by,' another medic said.

'An ambulance?! How long has he been out for?!' Tom exclaimed as someone bought in a stretcher.

'He collapsed just as you left,' Dougie said tearfully.

'It's gonna be okay Doug,' Tom whispered as they lifted Danny up onto it. Tom helped to lift Dougie up off the floor, supporting him as they walked beside their motionless best friend.

'Danny, please wake up,' Dougie whispered, grabbing his hand again and squeezing. More cameras flashed and fans yelled as Danny was loaded into the ambulance. Some fans were crying, others were on their toes desperately trying to see. The fake fans were filming it on their phones or cameras.

'Dougie, Tom, do you want to come?' the driver asked. They nodded and jumped in beside him. As they shut the doors Tom did one last anxious glance around the grounds for Harry.

Where could he be?

--------

The ride there was silent as they took Danny's blood pressure and temperature and put some pressure on his head wound. The straightened hair around it had turned sticky with the blood, which had begun to bleed more profusely.

Five minutes later, Danny's eyes fluttered open, looking frantically around.

'Where the hell am I?!' he cried, sitting up and ripping his hand from Dougie and Tom's grasp.

'Danny!! We need you to calm down, you're in an ambulance, you had a turn and fainted, and you have a cut on your head, so you need to take it easy, okay!' the ambulance person said loudly, grabbing Danny by the shoulders and pulling him back down to the bed. Dougie sniffed loudly beside Tom and he put an arm over the bass player's shoulders.

'Just close your eyes and relax,' the ambulance assistant soothed. Danny did as he was told and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Tom hugged the now sobbing Dougie to his chest.

'Danny, can you please tell me the last thing you ate?' a doctor asked, frowning at one of the screens.

'Can't remember,' Danny muttered.

'This is important Danny, what and when was it?'

Danny squeezed his eyes shut trying to think. 'Half a packet of crisps on Thursday morning.'

'And it's now Friday afternoon. You haven't eaten anything since then?'

'That's right,' Danny replied, eyes still closed. Dougie and Tom looked at each other.

'Just a question boys, has Danny been eating anything since last Friday?' the doctor asked.

'I haven't seen him eat anything...' Dougie replied, wiping his eyes.

'He had an apple Wednesday night...' Tom added.

'Right.' The doctor was frowning.

'Is he going to be okay?' Dougie asked quickly.

'He will be,' the doctor replied. 'Danny, I'm going to take some blood to get tested okay? This might sting a little bit,' he said in a soothing voice as he readied a needle. Danny nodded feebly as he put the strap around his arm.

'Did you guys find Harry?' he asked quietly.

Tom shook his head. 'He's gone. And we can't call him.'

'He'll come back,' Danny sighed, flinching as the doctor poked the needle into his arm.

------

They just finished taking Danny's blood when the ambulance came to a stop. They took Danny out, but luckily there were no paparazzi waiting for them. Dougie and Tom jumped out after him and followed as they took Danny down the white hallways to another room, similar to the one they went to a week ago. They gripped his hand as they transferred him to the white bed.

'I'm going to have to ask you two to wait outside while we examine Mr Jones,' a doctor said.

'But-,' Dougie started but Danny put his hand up. 'It'll be fine guys, please do what they say.'

Dougie and Tom nodded and went out to the waiting room. 'Tom, what's wrong with him?!' Dougie exclaimed as they sat in the chairs.

'I honestly don't know Doug. But I think it has something to do with him not eating. I haven't seen him touch his food. If we go out for McDonalds he always hides the food he hasn't eaten under everything else or if we have breakfast he sneaks the food into the bin,' Tom sighed.

'I heard him being sick the other night,' Dougie muttered.

Tom grimaced and put an arm over Dougie's shoulders. 'He's gonna be fine. Now I'm going to go and make a few phone calls to Harry's and Danny's parents, Fletch and some other people. I'll be back in a bit okay? You don't need anything?'

'Nope,' Dougie replied.

Tom grimaced again and got up, walking out the door. Dougie leaned back in his seat. Where could Harry be? He couldn't just leave. Maybe he left cos he was guilty...

No. No way. Dougie shook his head to clear that thought out. There was no way.

'Dougie? Is that you?' A familiar soft voice was calling him from behind. He turned. It was Lila.

'Lila! Hi!' Dougie exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, resisting the urge to throw his arms around her.

'Why are you back here?' she asked with a frown.

'Danny's fainted after our show and hit his head,' Dougie replied, sitting back down. 'They won't let us stay in there with him and Tom's making phone calls cos Harry's gone missing.'

'He's missing?' Lila asked in worry.

Dougie nodded, blinking back tears. 'I guess you've heard about the accusations?'

She nodded.

'Some reporters showed up at our gig and yelled stuff at us and when we turned around he was gone. We can't find him,' Dougie sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'That's no good at all Doug,' she replied, sitting down next to him.

'I mean, why would he leave if he had nothing to hide? Now with Danny back in here and my hands infected and Harry missing, our lives are falling apart.' Dougie burst into tears.

Lila squeezed his wrist where there were no bandages and gently put an arm around him. He stopped breathing as she stroked his shoulder. Her hands were so soft...

'It's all going to be okay Doug,' she soothed.

'No it's not! What if he doesn't come back? There'll be no McFly! And what if Danny doesn't get better?' Dougie cried.

'Dougie, those are a lot of "what ifs". Think positive okay? You're going to be okay. Now I have to get back to my work okay? Call me if you need me,' she said gently and Dougie nodded, wiping his eyes. She gave him one last grimacey smile and walked over to a patient who had just arrived. Dougie wiped his eyes once again on his sleeve. He had to think positive. Everything was going to be okay.

He snorted. Who was he trying to kid? Harry was gone and now Danny was sick. It was only a matter of time before they all fell apart. He leaned back in the plastic chair and closed his eyes, trying to escape to Happyville.

But today in Happyville, the gnomes weren't happy.

They were all running from a giant gnome-eating spider who was trying to rip their heads off.


	7. Seven Stitches

**Thank you again for your loverly reviews :) They're incredible and I love you all!**

**Amy: I'm sorry, but I can't remember where I found the interview, I found it a couple of years ago and printed it out and kept it. Sorry :( I could email it to you if you'd like? Thanks for your reviews! x**

**----**

**Chapter 7- Seven Stitches**

Dougie shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened his eyes. Tom was just starting to walk back in the sliding doors. His face was sullen and upset.

'No luck. No one has seen him since the gig,' he sighed as he plonked himself into the chair beside Dougie, rubbing his eyes.

'He'll come back when he's ready Tom. He needs some time to himself I think,' Dougie replied and Tom nodded.

'I guess you're right. We all need some time to ourselves.'

Dougie looked at him. 'I don't.'

'Why not? We've been living in a stuffy hotel room with each other for a week. You've seen how we're beginning to get. Hell, you were the one yelling at us to shut up!'

'I'm scared. Scared if I leave I'll fall into a deep dark hole by myself and not be able to get out,' Dougie replied quietly.

'We're here for you Dougie. Also, how have you been sleeping?' Tom asked.

Dougie stared at him. 'What's that got to do with you guys?'

'When you wake us all up with your whimpering, I think it's got something to do with us.'

'I just keep reliving last Friday okay?' Dougie muttered, staring at the white floor.

'Dougie, you know you can talk to us about it,' Tom said in a gentle voice. Dougie nodded, the tears in his eyes flooding over and dripping onto his shorts and the floor.

'I can't stop thinking about it. The fire. The smoke. Zukie. It was all way too close for comfort,' Dougie said, giving Tom half a smile.

'Yeah, I understand Doug. It'd be hard. But remember you can talk to me. I don't care about being woken up at three in the morning if my bass player needs me,' Tom smiled, putting an arm around Dougie's shoulders and squeezing him close. Dougie smiled back and rested his head on Tom's shoulder.

A nurse walked over to them. 'Are you two with Mr Danny Jones?' she asked and they nodded.

'We're his band mates. I'm Tom and this is Dougie,' Tom said, standing up.

'Well Mr Jones is recovering quite well, but we're going to keep him overnight to get his nutrient and hydration levels back up again and to make sure he's not too badly concussed from his head wound. You can come and see him now if you'd like,' she smiled and Tom pulled Dougie off the chair. They followed her down the corridor to a room. Number 43 it had written on it.

Danny was lying in the bed, still in his clothes, staring at the roof, a thick white bandage wrapped around his head. Dougie and Tom bustled in and the nurse closed the door behind them.

'How are you feeling?' Dougie asked quickly, sitting himself on the side of Danny's bed.

'My head is killing me,' he sighed. He looked up at them. 'Seven stitches!' he exclaimed.

Tom and Dougie half smiled.

'I beat you on that one Dan. I got eleven,' Dougie said, jokingly pushing Danny in the arm.

'Ouch!' he exclaimed, pulling it away from Dougie.

'What?!' Dougie asked. Danny pushed the blanket down and the sleeve of his t-shirt up. A purple bruise took up half of the top of his arm, in a straight line from the edge of the box.

'Yowch Dan!' Tom exclaimed.

'Sorry,' Dougie sighed, running a hand through his hair and squeezing his eyes shut.

'It's alright,' Danny replied, pulling the blanket back up. 'Have you found Harry yet?' he asked hopefully.

Tom shook his head. 'No one's seen him.'

'He'll be okay,' Danny sighed, closing his eyes. Tom and Dougie looked at each other.

Tom cleared his throat. 'Danny, why won't you eat?' he asked gently.

'What do you mean Tom?' Danny asked defensively.

'I mean the whole reason you're here!' Tom exclaimed.

'Shh Tom,' Dougie hissed.

'We're your best friends! You could at least tell us when you're going through a tough time!' Tom continued.

'Dougie's obviously going through a tough time too and yet he doesn't have to tell you! And clearly Harry is too and he obviously can't take anymore of your smothering Tom!' Danny fought back, his hand travelling to the back of his head where the bandage was thicker.

'Don't bring me into this Danny!' Dougie yelled back.

'Well maybe I should Dougie! Why were you _conveniently _awake this morning when I fell out of bed?' Danny snapped.

'Well why did you fall out of bed Danny?' Dougie sneered.

'Because I'm not used to the hotel beds! I miss mine,' Danny replied.

'Yeah and so do we! You're not the only one who lost their stuff Danny! We all did!' Tom exclaimed.

'And you don't think I know that Tom? Why are you here anyway? Harry's missing and both of you are here arguing with me when obviously I need my rest!' Danny yelled. None of them noticed Lila slip into the room behind them.

'What? Seven stitches and you need rest Danny? Try almost burning to death!' Dougie snapped angrily.

'Boys! What's the problem?!' Lila exclaimed.

They all jumped and looked around. 'Nothing,' they mumbled.

'Well it seems to be a very loud nothing. Keep it down or we'll have to ask you two to leave the patient alright?' she said firmly and they nodded. She gave them a smile and Dougie smiled back. She gave him a little wave as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Danny and Tom turned to look at Dougie.

'What?' he asked, fiddling with the edge of his bandages on his hands.

'What's with you and the hot nurse eh Doug?' Danny asked with a smile.

'Nothing, she just looked after me when I was here...' Dougie looked around at the two boys grinning boyishly at him. 'And got her number!' he added.

'Nice!' Danny said, hi-fiving him. Dougie giggled and returned it.

'Danny, on a serious note, why haven't you been eating mate?' Tom asked quietly.

Danny looked down at the blanket. 'I dunno. It feels weird when I eat. It like sits in my stomach and makes me feel like throwing up,' he sighed.

'Did you tell them that?' Tom asked.

Danny nodded. 'They told me I have to try and eat, no matter how much it feels like I'm going to be sick. They haven't fed me yet. And I'm scared Tom. I don't want to eat, it feels horrible,' he said quietly, looking up at Tom.

'You'll be fine Dan, we'll be here for you,' Tom said with a reassuring smile. He'd never seen Danny look so small and helpless as he did lying in that hospital bed, his face drawn and pale.

'Thanks.' Danny grimaced and looked down at his blankets again. Tom's phone began ringing.

'Tom! You're not supposed to have that on in here!' Dougie hissed.

'Harry's missing Dougie! That's an emergency! Hello?' he said as he pressed the green button. 'Why?...okay then...any luck?....keep looking, we're here with Danny...Yeah he's going good...yeah, he's gotta stay overnight...alright, bye.' Tom hung up the phone.

'Fletch,' he said to the awaiting two pairs of eyes on him.

'And?' Dougie asked.

'He just wanted to make sure Danny was okay, and to check if Harry had shown up here. And he also said to turn the news on,' Tom replied, switching it on.

'_After the break, the full report on McFly's disaster gig_!' the presenter said before it went onto an ad for washing detergent.

'Can't they just leave us alone?' Tom sighed.


	8. McDonalds and Spongebob

**Another really bad TV report here... Please ignore the awfulness of it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amy: The address didn't show up :( but if you go to my homepage on here, there's a link to my email, so send me a message and I'll reply :D x**

**-------**

**Chapter 8- Spongebob and McDonalds**

After one of the shortest ad breaks in history the news came back on.

'_Welcome back. Pop-rockers McFly played their first show today after their mysterious house fire which put the four boys in hospital overnight and completely destroyed their home. But first, at about nine this morning, vocalist and guitarist Tom Fletcher and bassist Dougie Poynter were seen going back to the hospital.' _

Video of them cutting through the paps from earlier that morning...

'_We have been told Dougie is suffering from complications after his near-death experience. But he still played in the festival. We now cross over to Naomi Armstrong who was at the festival where McFly played earlier today. Naomi, could you describe the show for us?' _the presenter said.

'_Yes I can Carol. Hundreds of fans lined the stage for hours before the McFly boys were due to play their eight song set list today, all anxiously waiting for the boys to come out. They came out on stage at approximately four in the afternoon, all of them looking like they usually did, although bassist Dougie Poynter's hands were quite bandaged and they all seemed tired and drawn. They played their first song Obviously, then played Too Close For Comfort then That Girl. That was when everything began falling apart for the boys. The press had been lining the back of the crowd waiting to get a line in. Let's take a look at footage from that incident:'_

Naomi said and the footage came up of Tom talking to the crowd, then the reporters jumping at their chance.

After it was finished it cut back to Naomi. '_Now Carol as you can see, drummer Harry Judd, who has been accused of starting the fire, disappeared as they were talking.'_

'_Is there any word as to where Harry has gone Naomi?'_ Carol asked.

'_No Carol, there has been no word yet as to where Harry may be. There have been rumours that he has caught a plane to America, but they're all just rumours, none of which to be taken seriously. Now McFly's disastrous gig didn't end there. After they noticed Harry was gone, the three headed backstage to find him, which was where lead guitarist Danny Jones collapsed. He has been taken to hospital for further examination,'_ Naomi said and the horrible footage of them taking Danny to the ambulance came up.

'_Is there any word as to why Danny collapsed?_' Carol asked.

'_No Carol there has been no official word. There are rumours that he has been under heavy medication for the anxiety and that the stress has caused him to collapse. But none have been confirmed,'_ Naomi replied.

'_Thank you Naomi, stay tuned here for more updates on the whereabouts of Harry Judd and Danny's Jones's mysterious collapse. In other news...'_

-----

Tom turned off the TV. 'Bloody vultures,' he spat, putting the remote on Danny's bedside table.

'Harry could be in America?!' Dougie exclaimed.

'I doubt that very much Doug. There's no way Harry would leave the country,' Danny assured him.

'But where could he of gone? He isn't at the hotel, he's not with his parents, where else is there?' Tom exclaimed.

'There's the whole world Tom. He could be anywhere. He'll come back when he's ready. I hope...' Danny sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. There was a quiet knock on the door and in walked a doctor with a tray piled with food. Danny tensed up.

'Danny! How're you feeling?' he asked, pulling the bench towards him and placing the tray of food on it. Danny shrugged.

'Ah well, I've bought you some dinner. We would really like you to eat all of it okay? Just push through it, you're a strong kid,' he said gently. 'I'll leave you with your friends. Make sure you eat it all, okay? We've given you some medication for the cut and other things, so make sure you take that before you start eating. And drink all the water as well!' the doctor called as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Danny stared down at his food, a full roast dinner with lots of vegetables and not much meat. A little cup of three tablets sat next to the water.

'Come on Dan, the sooner you start, the sooner you'll be finished, think of it like that!' Tom encouraged.

'I don't want to,' Danny sulked, pushing it away. He took the tablets and swallowed all of them, still pouting. Dougie took the knife and fork from beside the plate and cut a small piece of chicken off, spearing it with the fork.

'Open up Dan, you're going to eat whether you like it or not! Here comes the aeroplane!' Dougie exclaimed, zooming it towards Danny's mouth. Danny began to laugh, so Dougie took the chance he got, shoving the fork into Danny's mouth. Danny had no choice but to swallow it.

'It doesn't taste so bad...' he sighed, taking the fork and knife from Dougie's hands, starting to cut it up himself.

'Good job,' Tom smiled.

'I feel weird being the only one eating,' Danny moaned as he tried to take another bite, but chickening out and putting it back on the plate.

'Do they have food we can eat here?' Tom asked.

'I think they have a McDonalds,' Dougie replied, waving the fork around in front of Danny's face until he gave in and shoved it in his mouth.

'I'll go. What do you want Doug?' Tom asked, standing up.

'The usual Tom,' Dougie replied, watching as Danny cut up his carrots.

'Alrighty, I'll be back in a minute,' Tom replied, leaving the room.

'Dougie, do you think because I yelled at Harry before is why he left?' Danny asked quietly.

'I don't think so Dan. We've all been yelling at each other for ages. We really need to stop that,' Dougie replied.

'Yeah I agree. I miss him being here. It's not right,' Danny sighed, pushing his broccoli around his plate.

'I know Dan. We'll find him. When you're discharged tomorrow we'll go look for him okay?' Dougie said and Danny nodded.

'Now eat up. Do you want to watch some TV? No news I promise,' Dougie smiled, turning the TV on, putting it on SpongeBob.


	9. Tears and Tantrums

**Thank yoooooou for reviewing, promise Harry will be back soon :)**

**--**

**Chapter 9 – Tears and Tantrums**

Tom came back ten minutes later carrying two McDonald's bags and a pink fluffy teddy bear.

'Danny, a girl told me to give this to you,' he said, placing it next to Danny and passing Dougie his food.

'I don't want to eat. I want Harry here,' Danny moped, pushing his plate away again.

'Danny, we can't magically bring Harry here,' Tom sighed, pushing his plate back and pulling out his own fries.

'I know,' he sighed.

'But I'm sure Harry would be very proud of you if you ate all of your food,' Tom said hopefully. Danny sighed and began eating again. There was silence while they all ate.

'Is McFly going to be over Tom?' Dougie suddenly asked.

Tom gasped and began choking on a piece of his cheeseburger. Dougie slapped him on the back hard as he coughed, spitting a chewed up piece of bread onto Danny's sheets.

'Tom! Mate! Seriously!' Danny exclaimed. 'Owww,' he moaned again, clutching his head, the loudness of his voice hurting it.

'What the hell are you on about Dougie?!' Tom spluttered, clutching his throat.

'Well... I dunno; what if Harry doesn't come back?' he asked timidly.

'Dougie. Stop thinking like that unless you want Tom to have a heart attack!' Danny said a bit quieter, still clutching his head.

'Dougie, let's just find Harry okay?' Tom sighed, still rubbing his throat.

'Okay,' Dougie whispered.

'Danny! Are you okay sweetheart?!' Danny's mum burst through the door and raced over.

'Mum, I'm fine,' he sighed as she kissed his forehead.

'Dan, we'll let you have some time with your mum. We might go out and do a bit of a drive around and see if we can find Harry. Are you okay?' Tom asked and Danny nodded.

'See you soon mate,' Tom said as he and Dougie slipped out the door.

'Danny, tell me everything! What happened?!' his mum exclaimed, sitting on the side of his bed.

'We played half our gig and the press started hassling us and Harry left and we have no idea where he is. So Doug, Tom and me went backstage and Tom ran off and I don't remember anything but waking up in an ambulance with a very sore head and yeah,' Danny sighed.

'Why did you pass out Danny?' she asked quickly.

'The doctor said its because I haven't been eating...' Danny trailed off, looking down at his blankets.

'Haven't been eating? But I saw you eating my cake earlier!'

'I didn't eat it,' Danny said shamefully. 'I put it on Harry's plate while you weren't watching.'

'Danny, why didn't you tell me you were having trouble eating?' she asked gently.

'I don't know. I didn't think I would pass out did I?'

'Why weren't you eating then?'

'Because it felt like I would throw up every time I did. This is my first full meal in a week,' he sighed, motioning towards half-empty plate in front of him.

His mum sighed and shook her head. 'At least your eating again, how are you feeling?'

'Sick,' Danny replied, pushing his food around on his plate.

'You need to finish eating it Danny. Please?'

Danny sighed and shoved another fork-full in his mouth. She smiled and straightened his blankets.

'Where's Harry gone?' she asked quietly.

'We have no idea,' Danny sighed again.

'Why'd he go?'

'We don't know either.'

'I knew you boys couldn't trust him. But I never thought that he would do this,' she said.

Danny's head snapped up. 'Mum, Harry would never, ever, EVER do anything to hurt us! Ever. End of story.'

'If you say so Danny,' she replied. Danny pushed his food away so hard it tumbled off the tray and landed on the floor.

'Danny!' she scolded as she began to pick it all up, putting it back onto the plate.

'What? I don't want it. I want Harry back. I want our life the way it was before all of this. No press chasing us everywhere. Dougie not covered in infected burns. Tom not looking about a hundred years old because of stress. Me not fainting and being in hospital right now! I want it the same,' Danny exclaimed, tears beginning to appear in the corners of his eyes.

'I want my old bedroom in the house. I want to be able to wake up every morning and go downstairs and see the other boys looking happy. I want to be able to able to see them smiling again. I want to have fun again. I want to make more home movies. I want to have jam sessions in the living room to our favourite songs. I want to have those awesome movie nights again. I want our house back.

'I want to fall asleep and not get haunted by the visions of Dougie being given CPR. I want to stop reliving the feeling of not knowing if I was ever going to see Dougie again every time I fall asleep. I want to go to sleep and not be woken up by him whimpering. I want to stop feeling guilty for what we did! I want to stop wondering if Harry really did it! I want to stop fighting every day with the boys. I just want it back the way it was!' Danny cried hysterically. The tears began pouring down his cheeks and onto the white sheets. He leaned into his mum as she hugged her only son.

'Danny, it's all going to be okay,' she murmured as he cried.

'How do you know that?' he whispered.

'I just do sweetheart okay? Everything's going to be alright,' she soothed, holding him. He nodded tearfully, leaning his head against her shoulder.

'I wish I was out there looking for him,' he murmured, looking over at the photo he'd taken from the remains of the fire. His mum followed his gaze.

'When was this taken?' she asked thoughtfully, reaching forward and picking it up.

'When we first moved in. Tom decided we should just put the camera on timer and see what happened. Dougie jumped on Harry's back and everything eventuated from there,' Danny smiled through the tears.

'Very cute,' his mum smiled as well, putting it back on his bedside table. She quickly checked her watch.

'When do you fly back to Bolton?' he asked, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve.

'In ten minutes,' she frowned. 'I'll have to ring and cancel...' she said, pulling out her phone.

'No mum, go. I'll be fine, they're discharging me in the morning. And I'm feeling better, I just have to eat okay? Please go, I don't want you to miss work,' Danny assured her.

'Are you sure sweetheart?' she asked timidly. Danny nodded.

'Okay, well I love you and I'm always just a phone call away. Come and visit when you get the chance, okay? Feel better and ring me if anything changes okay?' she said, standing up. Danny nodded again.

'Now be a good boy and eat all the food the doctors give you without tossing it on the floor!' she half smiled as she picked her bag up as well.

'I love you mum,' Danny whispered. 'I love you too Danny. See you soon,' she smiled, quietly walking out the door.

Danny slid back down onto his pillows and closed his eyes. Man his head hurt...

------

'Tom, we've driven to every single pub in London, I swear! He's not here! If he was, the press would've already of pounced!' Dougie moaned as Tom dragged him out of their fifteenth pub that night looking for Harry.

'Do you want to find Harry or not Dougie?' Tom asked as he unlocked his car.

'I do, but I don't think he'd be here, that's the thing!' Dougie sighed as he got in the passenger's seat.

'Where do you suggest we look then Dougie?' Tom snapped as he started his car.

'Don't speak to me like that Tom!' Dougie exclaimed, staring out the window at the passing lights, looking at every person, silently hoping they looked like a certain drummer.

'I'm sorry Doug,' Tom sighed, making a left.

'Let's just go back and see Danny eh? He could need us. You never know, Harry might be visiting him right now? And even if he isn't, we can resume the search in the morning for him. He's probably found himself a nice, safe place for the night, away from the press and away from everything else,' Dougie said.

'You're right Doug,' Tom sighed again, doing a u-turn and heading back towards Danny's hospital.


	10. Harry and Chris

**Look who's back!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are incredible! x**

**-----**

**Chapter 10- Harry and Chris**

No more than fifteen miles away Harry was having one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life. Stuffed into a rundown hostel boarding house with eleven other men his age in a tiny room. It was like prison.

_But at least I'm away from the press_ he thought as he sat on his bunk. He looked around the room. This place couldn't have been legal. Stains all over the walls, six single bunks in a tiny room with no aircon or heaters. The bathrooms were down the hall but they smelled bad and were also tiny. But it was a sanctuary.

He wondered what the other three were doing. He _hoped_ they'd at least be wondering where he was. But some tiny part of his brain kept telling him they didn't care. A loud voice bought him out of his thoughts.

'Oi! You look familiar! Should we know you?'

His name was Chris. Six foot five, huge and rowdy. In here because his parents had kicked him out of home when he was sixteen once he'd been expelled from school.

Harry quickly shook his head. 'No, no way.'

'Well what you doing in here then? Ya girlfriend kick you out?' Chris asked, sitting down heavily next to Harry, a weird leer on his face. He smelled almost as bad as the bathrooms.

Harry shook his head again. 'Just needed to get away,' he said quietly.

'Ya got any money then?' Chris asked pushily.

'No,' Harry lied.

'What's that then?' he asked, pointing to Harry's iPod hanging out of his pocket.

'Nothing,' Harry said, hastily pushing it back in. Chris grabbed it and turned it on.

'The Used, Busted, Fightstar, V, McFly? Poofter music?' Chris laughed and the rest of the room laughed as well.

'Give it back,' Harry said quietly, holding out his hand.

'Nah, I think I'll keep it,' Chris said with a smirk. Harry snatched it from him and shoved it deep back into his pocket. Before he knew it, Chris's fist collided with his shoulder, knocking him off balance. But he stood strong, trying not to show how much it had hurt.

'No one upstages me ya prick!' Chris exclaimed, his fat hand clenching into a fist again. One of the other boys took Chris's wrist and pulled it down. Chris ripped his hand from his grasp and put his hand in his pocket, staring at Harry, scowling.

'I know who ya look like now! That drummer from McFly! Am I right?' Chris said loudly in his uneducated, loud voice.

'Seems you know McFly more than me,' Harry muttered, pushing past him and going outside. He heard Chris's loud voice protesting, but he ignored it, knowing he'd get a beating for it later on.

-------

There was a small garden with a few small seats. Harry sat down and stared out at the lights of London in the distance. He was getting bullied at the age of nineteen! He sighed and looked down at the iPod. Was this all he was going to have left of the boys? Their music?

He sighed deeply again and put it back in his pocket. He thought back to earlier that day. He just couldn't take the press anymore. Even their fans and his own band mates and manager believed it! He just had to find out who really set it. But to figure that out he'd need help. And he had no one willing to give it to him.

He thought back to the show. The thrill of playing with them again and the feeling of success getting back out there.

_Tomorrow_ he thought. _Tomorrow I'll go back. Even if they don't want to see me. I'll make them see me_. _I'll make them help me._

The loud voice of the coordinator of the hostel was yelling that dinner was ready. Great, now he'd have to go back and face Chris. It was only for one night. He could do this. He could get through this.

Harry got up and defiantly marched into the hall for food. Everyone stared at him as he sat down. He kept his head down and quickly shoved the grey looking mush into his mouth. It tasted awful but was better than nothing. After he'd finished his dinner everyone stayed down in the hall to watch a movie. But Harry went to bed.

He figured the earlier he went to bed, the earlier he'd be able to see the boys.

And that Chris couldn't bash him.

-----

He listened to his iPod until it ran out of batteries. The snores and farts of the other men in his room filled the room. He checked his watch. It was only midnight. He turned over on the uncomfortable bed, a spring poking into his hip. It was going to be a long, long night...

-------

Danny shook himself awake, looking around the room. Dougie and Tom were slumped in chairs beside his bed. Danny's half-eaten messed up food still sat on his bedside table. He hadn't bothered calling the doctors to get more. He couldn't describe how horrible it felt to eat.

He sat up quietly, turning on the light beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes and the back of his head. It was throbbing. As he looked around the dimly lit room his eye caught the picture again. Where could Harry be? He hoped he was just back at the hotel and Tom and Dougie just hadn't checked if he was there.

He thought back to the look on Harry's face when he saw that first news story.

He'd looked mortified.

Shocked.

Disbelieving.

Horrified.

Sick.

But not guilty.

He looked annoyed.

Appalled.

Disgusted.

But still not guilty.

The tone of his voice when he was trying to convince them that he hadn't done it...

Danny felt a pang of guilt in his throat. He'd had to _convince_ them? What type of friends were they? They'd let Dougie go back upstairs to a burning house and Harry had to swear to them he didn't start the fire?! That wasn't right.

The door opened and a doctor quietly tiptoed in.

'Evening Danny, just need to ask you some things to make sure that your head wound isn't causing any damage. Now full name and date of birth?' he whispered.

'Daniel Alan David Jones, twelfth of March 1986,' Danny replied quietly, glancing over at the still sleeping Dougie and Tom.

'Name of band and full names of band members?'

'McFly, Dougie Lee Poynter, Thomas Michael Fletcher, Harry Mark Christopher Judd,' Danny murmured, his heart wrenching at the last name.

'Day of the week and the year?'

'It's now Saturday and its 2005,' Danny replied.

'Good job, now look here,' the doctor said, holding a finger in front of Danny's eyes and getting out a little torch. He shone it in Danny's eyes and nodded in satisfaction.

'You can go back to sleep now Danny. We're pretty sure you're not too badly concussed or that you've suffered very much damage from the cut. Remember to call if you need anything-.' The doctor eyed the plate of food on his bedside table. 'Danny...' he scolded, shaking his head.

'I couldn't eat it! I can't!' Danny cried, quickly checking he hadn't woken up the other two. Dougie stirred in his sleep but rolled onto his other side and fell silent again.

'You need to eat at least two full meals before we can send you home tomorrow okay? Remember that,' the doctor said firmly as he wrote something on a clipboard and left the room. Danny sighed and lay back down, turning the light off, not noticing Dougie's eyes flick open and closed.


	11. Rabbits

**Sorry it's so short, thank you for reading and reviewing the other stories and this one, it really means a lot to me. I have a new story up, it's a one-shot and called Crazy Little Thing Called Love, so check it out if you'd like to :) It's a Dougie romance :) Thanks to Amy for already reviewing it! And I've now noticed, I always update on a Friday (in Australia) subconsciously.... weird.. haha enjoy anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Rabbits**

It was six in the morning when Harry woke up. The rest of the men in the room were still asleep as he went to slip on his shoes and socks. But they weren't where he left them. He looked under the bed and quietly tiptoed all around the room, searching for his socks and shoes. But they were nowhere to be seen. He went to grab his iPod out from underneath the lumpy, hard pillow, but it was nowhere to be seen, along with his wallet.

He stared over at Chris sleeping in the tiny bed across from him and contemplated waking him up and getting his iPod, shoes and wallet back. But then he remembered what Chris had done to the person who accidentally stood on his toe in the dining room. He was taken to the doctors with a broken nose. And how much the punch on his shoulder hurt.

Harry bit his lip and stood up, quietly slipping out of the room and out of reception to the side of the road, the rocks cutting into the bottom of his bare feet. He glanced across the small line of trees to where he'd been playing with the rest of the boys not that long ago. His heart wrenched as he began to walk along the side of the road. He considered taking a taxi or hitch-hiking, but with the scare of the press, he decided against it. As he walked he thought.

_What if they don't want to see me? _

_Don't be stupid, they want to see you._

_No they don't, they think you set the fire! _

_No they don't. _

_Yes they do._

_No they don't._

_Yes they do!_

His brain ached from the tug of war that was going on. He shook his head to clear it of the voices. The cold morning air whipped at his body as he walked along the road, trying to avoid pointy looking rocks and sticks. He shivered and put his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up in his t-shirt. He looked ahead at the near-deserted road.

Where the hell was he going? He didn't know this part of London at all. Hell, he'd gotten lost on the car ride here! He sighed and sat down on a fallen branch of a tree on the side of the road, trying desperately to keep the tears back that were trying to fight their way through.

One silent tear trickled down his cheek and onto his t-shirt. He brushed it away and covered his face with his hands. There was no way he'd find his way back. It was over fourteen miles back to the hotel they were staying at. That's what the sign said anyway. And he'd look like a total idiot running along the road barefoot.

A rustling noise behind him made Harry jump. A rabbit was sitting on its hind legs watching him. Harry watched as two other rabbits came and sat with it. A fourth rabbit came. It was smaller, cuter. Harry smiled as he watched them playing with each other. The smaller one kept bounding around all the others. One looked motherly and was putting it's self in between the two other ones who were play fighting. One had curly-ish hair and the other was the furriest of them all, both with almost the same bright blue eyes, strange for that type of rabbit. The motherly one's light fur fell halfway over its dark brown eyes.

Harry smiled as another tear ran down his face. It was _them_. What they used to be. Harry couldn't stop the tears that were now flooding down his cheeks.

The rabbits suddenly noticed he was still there and quickly bounded away.

_Back to their home_ thought Harry. _And that's where I have to go. Back to my home_.

Harry brushed the tears away and stood up. He was now on a mission. A mission to see his best friends.

He began running down the road, keeping a steady pace. Danny's song _Not Alone_ began playing in his head as he ran, thinking about nothing but the words. They described exactly how he felt.

---

The beat formed the rhythm of his feet on the road as he pounded along, not even noticing that he was getting puffed and tired and that his feet were beginning to get cut up.


	12. Lila And Fruit Salad

**For some reason, I love this chapter :) Hope you do too. I don't usually write romancey sort of stuff, so it's not that good, but enjoy anyway. Thanks for reviewing :) Dougie's thoughts are in **_italics. _**I also can't update this for about five days as I'm going to Sydney, so enjoy anyway!**

**------**

**Chapter 12- Lila and Fruit Salad**

Back at the hospital Dougie and Tom had already woken up and were groggily still slumped in their chairs, stiff from sitting up for so long. Danny was still sleeping, softly snoring. Dougie nudged Tom who flinched and sat up straighter.

'I'm going to go find Lila while Danny's still sleeping,' Dougie whispered.

'Make sure you're back soon,' Tom murmured and he closed his eyes again, leaning back in his chair. Dougie quietly slipped out of the room and down the corridor to reception. There was an older woman sitting in the chair with a cup of coffee.

'Hi Dougie,' she smiled. He recognised her as one of his nurses from last time.

'Hi,' he smiled back.

'How are we feeling?' she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Alright,' he shrugged.

'Good, how's Danny?'

'Still sleeping. Is Lila here?' he asked quickly.

'Yeah, she's on her break so she's in the coffee room. Would you like to go see her?' she asked and Dougie nodded.

'Okay, just go down that corridor and it'll have STAFF above the door okay?' she smiled and Dougie nodded. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' she smiled again and Dougie started walking down the corridor. He got to the door and hesitated before opening it.

What if she wasn't alone?

Dougie swallowed his fear and knocked on the door. Lila opened the door.

'Dougie!' she exclaimed, smiling.

'Hi!' he grinned as she moved aside to let him in. He looked around. There was no one else in the room and there was a vending machine, coffee machine, a lot of books and magazines and chairs, a table and a TV.

'Coffee?' she asked, bringing him out of his own little world. Dougie jumped and nodded.

'Take a seat,' she smiled and Dougie smiled back and sat in one of the plastic seats. Lila put a foam cup of coffee in front of him and took hers from the other table and sat next to him. _Why was he here?_

'How's Danny doing?' she asked brightly. She looked beautiful in her white uniform, her wavy light brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Dougie kept smiling at her, not hearing anything.

'Dougie?' she frowned, waving a hand in front of his face.

Dougie jumped and blushed. 'Sorry?'

'How's Danny doing?' she asked with a little giggle.

'He's good I think. He still doesn't want to eat though,' Dougie replied.

'We'll have to change that if he wants to go home today,' she said, stirring her coffee.

'Yeah the doctor told him that last night,' Dougie replied.

'Have you heard from Harry?' she asked and Dougie shook his head sadly.

'We've heard nothing from him,' he sighed.

'I'm sure he'll come back hun, it wouldn't be McFly without Harry. He was my favourite. After you of course,' she added quickly and Dougie laughed.

'Harry does have a certain gift with the ladies,' he smiled miserably.

'He'll be back Doug,' Lila said, patting his shoulder. Tingles went all the way through his arm from where she touched him. He smiled and sipped his coffee. Her hand slipped right around his back and she squeezed him close to her.

'Lila?' Dougie asked quietly.

'Hmm?'

'I know it'd be weird and all and cos you're so much older than me and you probably don't like me and you probably will say no and you probably think I'm just an immature seventeen year old and-and-and,' Dougie gibbered.

Lila held up her hand with a giggle. 'Doug, just spit it out.'

'W-would...ermmmm would...would you like to have dinner with me sometime?' he blurted quickly, biting his lip anxiously.

Her smiled grew wider. 'Of course I would Dougie,' she grinned.

'Okay... Monday night at seven?' Dougie asked quietly.

'You're on!' she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck.

_Just do it Dougie. _

_Don't do it! _

_Just lean in and do it. _

_No don't do it! You know you shouldn't! _

_Come on you loser! Do it! _

_She'll never want to see me again. _

_She won't bite you. _

_Maybe she will... hey, maybe she's a vampire and you'll turn into one too! _

_She just agreed to go on a date with you! _

_But she might not want to move this fast... _

_She won't yell and abuse you! _

_But she could slap you and scream at you! _

_She won't throw you out the seventh storey window! _

_But what if she's a vampire!? _

_She's not a vampire you idiot, just lean in and do it, what have you got to lose? _

_Uh, my dignity and my pride! _

_So what! She's a beautiful young nurse! I bet her lips taste like coffee. _

_Don't do it Dougie, you wouldn't if you knew what's good for you! _

Dougie's conscience was fighting with him in his head.

_Ah, what the hell_ he thought and gently put his hand under her chin and turned her face to face him.

'Dougie, what're you-.'

But Lila didn't have time to finish her sentence. Dougie's lips were on hers before she had time to think. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and his hands snaked gently behind her head, pulling her closer to him. His conscience had been right. She tasted like coffee.

If it had've been a movie there would've been fireworks and a choir singing _I Will Always Love You_. But the feeling that went all the way through Dougie was better than everything, especially the way his life was now. It didn't feel real. Tingles flew through his body like sparks. He wanted to stay like this forever. It felt right.

The sound of the coffee room door opening made them jump apart.

'Lila! Your shift is about to start! Why are you all over your patient?!' the loud, angry voice of the nurse Dougie hated filled the room.

Julie.

'Technically, he's not my patient anymore,' Lila said, giggling at Dougie's red embarrassed face and poking her tongue out at him.

'I don't care whether he is or not. Get to work!' Julie exclaimed.

'Yes ma'am,' Lila said, standing up, pulling Dougie with her. After they were out in the corridor Lila grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Dougie jumped again. _This couldn't be real..._

'Are you okay Dougie? You look like you've seen a ghost!' she exclaimed.

'Are you going to get in trouble for that?' Dougie asked weakly.

'Nope, old Julie likes me,' Lila said happily and Dougie nodded.

'Soooo, does this mean we're officially dating now?' Dougie asked hopefully.

'Hmmmm, maybe,' Lila said, kissing him on the lips again.

'We'll be officially dating when you take me out for dinner,' she grinned, kissing him again and whisking off through another door without saying another word.

Dougie walked in a trance down the corridor to Danny's room. His lips were still tingling. He leaned against the door in a daze before opening it.

He'd gotten his dream girl! And she was five years older than him! But he'd gotten her! He grinned proudly to himself, making sure the smile faded before he walked into the room. He tried to frown and opened the door. Danny and Tom were sitting up eating bowls of cereal (well Tom was anyway, Danny looked like he was just making a Cornflakes whirlpool in his bowl).

'Someone looks happy,' Danny remarked as he walked in.

'Yeah, well...' Dougie trailed off, picking up the small box of Froot Loops that was on Danny's tray and pouring himself a bowl.

'So why don't you tell us why then Doug?' Danny asked in a sneering voice.

Dougie was taken aback. What had he done to be spoken to like that? 'I went and saw Lila,' Dougie replied.

'Who's Lila?' Danny asked.

'The "hot nurse" as you called her.'

'What's she want with you?' Danny asked tactlessly.

'Sorry Dougie, Danny's medication is making him crabby... or that's the excuse he's using anyway,' Tom muttered.

'Well for some reason she likes me Danny!' Dougie exclaimed.

'Did you thump her on the head or something?' Danny remarked.

'Danny! That's enough!!' Tom exclaimed, grabbing Dougie by the shoulder as he went to get up, his hands clenched into fists.

'Dougie, I want you to head back to the hotel and have a shower and clean yourself up and cool down okay?' Tom sighed.

'Why don't you tell Danny off for it?! I did nothing!' Dougie exclaimed angrily.

'He can't leave Dougie. Now please just do it,' Tom replied.

'I can't drive!'

'Walk then! It's only half a mile away!'

'But I haven't finished my breakfast!'

Tom dug around in his pocket for his wallet and gave Dougie some money. 'Buy some. My shout,' Tom replied, putting it back in.

Dougie glared at him and left the room, angrily slamming the door behind him.

'Danny, what the hell is that all about?' Tom asked grumpily.

'Harry's missing and Dougie's out flirting with chicks. In my opinion, that's wrong,' Danny shrugged.

'The poor kid did nothing to deserve that! Fix your attitude!' Tom exclaimed. 'In fact, none of us deserve to be spoken to the way we've all been speaking to each other...' Tom trailed off as he looked over at Danny.

Tears were pouring down his face and his whole body was shaking. 'Danny...' Tom murmured, sitting on the edge of his bed as Danny leaned into him.

'I'm sorry Tom!' he wailed. 'I can't help it!'

'It's alright Dan,' Tom whispered. There was silence apart from Danny's heaving sobs.

'Hey Dan?' Tom asked quietly. Danny looked up at him, his cheeks flushed, eyes red and watering.

'I'm prepared to accept your apology if you eat breakfast,' Tom said hopefully.

'I don't like cornflakes... I thought you all knew that...' Danny sighed, brushing the tears away.

'Well what would you like?' Tom asked gently, sliding off the side of Danny's bed and back onto a chair. Danny shrugged. Tom handed him the breakfast menu. Danny read through it while Tom gently tucked the bottom of his blankets in.

'Fruit salad,' he said finally. Tom pressed the button that summoned the nurse while he finished his own breakfast.

'What are we going to do about Harry today?' Danny asked quietly.

Tom swallowed his mouthful. 'I guess we'll go on another search around the city, try calling people all that jazz.'

'What if we don't find him Tom? I know you didn't like Doug asking this, but will McFly be over?' Danny's voice was so quiet Tom hardly heard him.

'I honestly don't know Danny,' Tom sighed as the nurse bustled in.

It was Lila. 'Tom, Danny. What's wrong?' she asked.

'Can I get some fruit salad instead of this please?' Danny asked sweetly.

'Of course you can Danny. How are you feeling? Have you taken you medication today?'

Danny nodded. 'I'm feeling a little better.'

'That's good, where's Dougie?' she asked as she took his and Tom's bowl and Dougie's half eaten Froot Loops and put them on a tray.

'He's gone back to the hotel,' Tom replied and she nodded. 'I'll be back in a minute with your fruit salad Dan,' she smiled and left the room.

'Well Doug sure did pick himself a good one eh?' Danny smiled as he leaned back on his pillows.

-----

Lila came back with Danny's fruit salad.

And within fifteen minutes, the bowl was clean.


	13. Shelby and Dougie

**Hi all, I'm home, so that means....New chapter! **

**Enjoy and thank you for reviewing! This is the chapter all (?) of you have been waiting for! The return of Harry! **

**---**

**Chapter 13- Shelby and Dougie**

Harry was almost at the hotel. Another three hundred metres and he'd be there. He could almost smell Danny's dirty socks in his bag. He sat on a bench on the edge of a park to get his breath back and rest his feet. Early morning joggers were running around the track around the lake. Harry watched as they did so. His whole body felt numb; not sore as he had expected after running almost fourteen miles. His feet were cold and frozen, but he didn't notice the pain of the cuts on the bottom of them. He examined them, pulling a tiny piece of rock out of one of the cuts. There was blood running down his foot, but he didn't even see or feel it.

'Um, excuse me? Harry?' a shy voice asked. Harry jumped and looked around. There stood a little girl. She couldn't of been more than twelve, wearing a too-big McFly shirt, her curly red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

'Sorry,' she muttered as she noticed she scared him.

'Don't worry about it,' he replied.

'I was just wondering if I could get an autograph?' she asked, holding out a piece of paper.

'Sure,' Harry sighed, signing his name with the pen she held out.

'Why don't you have any shoes?' she asked.

'Someone took them...' he sighed.

'What type of person would do that?' she asked again. Harry shrugged miserably.

'Harry, none of us think you did it,' she piped up suddenly.

'What do you mean? Who's us?' he asked quickly.

'None of the McFly fans. We all think the press is lying. But it seems more people than us believe they aren't lying,' she sighed.

'I know,' Harry said quietly.

'Where are the others?' she asked. Harry shrugged, about to stand up.

'Is Danny okay?' she asked.

Harry stopped. 'What's wrong with Danny?'

'You mean you haven't gone back yet?' she asked and he shook his head.

'Well I'll let you ask them yourself. Thanks for taking the time to see me Harry,' she smiled.

'No problem...?'

'Shelby,' she replied quickly.

'Thanks Shelby. It feels good to know you guys don't think I did it. At least someone doesn't think that.' Harry gave Shelby a smile. She smiled back and held out her hand. Harry shook it and stood up.

'I better go find the others and get some shoes,' he said, patting her on the shoulder. She threw her arms around his waist.

'Just so you know, you're my favourite,' she grinned up at him.

'Ha-ha, thanks Shelby!' he said, smiling again, patting her back. It felt good to smile.

'Bye,' she grinned as she walked off.

Harry began walking again in a happy trance. Their fans didn't think he'd done it! Now it was time to convince the others...

--------

Harry ran the rest of the way to the hotel and raced up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. The carpet felt soft under his feet and he left tiny specks of blood on the floor as he ran. He knocked on the door trying to catch his breath. It sounded weirdly quiet inside. He figured they were just still sleeping and knocked again, this time louder. There were heavy footsteps and the door was pulled open. Dougie appeared looking annoyed and tired, wearing nothing but shorts and shoes. But when he saw Harry, his whole face lit up.

'Harry!!!!!' he cried, launching himself into Harry's arms.

'Hey Doug!' Harry grinned, hugging him back, glad to be hugged again.

'I've missed you!' Dougie exclaimed, his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.

'I know mate, I've missed you too!' Harry grinned. As Dougie detached himself from Harry his shirt slipped down off his shoulder.

'What the hell happened to your shoulder?!' Dougie exclaimed. Harry glanced down at it; it was dark blue and purple.

'Oh er nothing! Great to see you Dougs!' Harry smiled.

'This is awesome! We have to go and tell Danny and Tom!' Dougie exclaimed as he bounced inside, turning off the TV.

'Don't you want to put a shirt on mate?' Harry asked with a laugh.

'Oh yeah!' Dougie exclaimed, bounding over to his bag and throwing on a t-shirt and jacket and running back over, locking the door behind him.

'Do you have the key?' Harry asked as they started walking to the elevator.

Dougie hit his palm into his forehead. 'No, ouch!!!!'

'Watch your cut Doug. Where're Danny and Tom? I thought they'd still be here with you,' Harry asked.

Dougie looked surprised. 'You haven't heard?'

'Heard what?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Danny fainted after you left and had to be taken to hospital cos he cut his head open and he hasn't been eating properly,' Dougie quickly explained as they began walking down the street.

'What?!' Harry exclaimed, grabbing Dougie's arm and pulling him back as he bounced happily along in front.

'What what?' Dougie asked.

'Danny had to be taken to hospital?!' Harry practically yelled.

Dougie nodded slowly, his face falling. 'But he's getting better.'

'Come on Dougie, I have to see him!' he exclaimed, grabbing Dougie's arm harder, beginning to run, dragging Dougie along behind him.

'Harry, slow down mate! You look a right mess!' Dougie called as Harry kept running holding onto his arm. 'Harry! Stop!' Dougie shouted, ripping his arm of his grip. Harry turned in shock, his face determined and flushed and sweaty.

'I can't keep up. I'll explain it all to you on the way,' Dougie panted.

Harry nodded and began walking slowly next to Dougie who coughed and tried to catch his breath. 'Sorry mate,' Harry sighed.

'It's alright. You need to walk anyway, you look like you've just run a marathon,' Dougie replied.

'Only fourteen miles...but it doesn't matter, I had to see you guys,' Harry shrugged.

'_Only_ fourteen miles?!' Dougie exclaimed.

Harry shrugged once again.

'You must be stuffed!'

Harry nodded.

'What the hell happened to your shoes?! And your feet?! God! Are you okay?! Here! Take mine!' Dougie exclaimed, bending down to start pulling off his shoes.

'Dougs, your shoes won't fit me mate. I'll be okay,' Harry said softly, putting a hand on Dougie's shoulder to stop him from undoing his shoelaces.

'Okay, well as soon as we get to the hospital I'm getting someone to look at them!' Dougie said.

'Dougie, they're fine,' Harry sighed.

Dougie ignored him. 'Dude, what happened yesterday?'

'I'll tell you all together okay? Now I want to know everything that's happened since yesterday okay?' Harry replied.

'Well yesterday after the press annoyed us and we figured out that you left, Tom ran backstage so Dan and I followed. Tom took off outside to see if you'd gone out there, and just as he turned his back Dan didn't look so hot. So I asked him if he was okay and he fell backwards and I tried catching him, but I missed and he hit his head on one of those big boxes and it started bleeding pretty bad, so I shouted for help and all these people crowded round and then Tom came back, then Dan was put in an ambulance and taken to hospital, so Tom and I went too-.'

Dougie paused to take a breath.

'And he was still out of it by the time we got in there, then he woke up and went skitzo and kept asking where you were and stuff, then we made it to the hospital and Tom and me couldn't go in, so he made phone calls trying to find you and I talked to Lila.' Dougie took another breath and Harry used this opportunity to get in a comment.

'You guys _did_ care about me!' he exclaimed.

'What? Yeah of course we did!' Dougie exclaimed in shock.

Harry smiled at him. 'Who's Lila?'

'One of my nurses from last time I was in. And I'll get to that in a minute, patience Mr Judd! Patience!' Dougie exclaimed. Harry raised his hands in the air in innocence.

'So I talked to her for a while and then Tom came back and we could go and see Dan and we ended up fighting and then we watched the news and there was a big write up on us. Then they made Danny some food to eat, which he wouldn't.'

'Why won't he eat?' Harry asked.

'Cos he says it makes him feel sick and stuff. Then his mum showed up, so Tom and me went for a drive trying to find you, but we couldn't so we went back and watched more TV and worried about you then went to sleep, not that I did very much and we woke up this morning and I went and saw Lila and guess what?' Dougie asked excitedly.

'What?'

'We kissed and she agreed to go to dinner with me Harry! And she's twenty-two! Can you believe it?!' Dougie grinned.

'Nice mate, now why were you at the hotel by yourself?'

'Cos Danny started fighting with me so Tom sent me there to get hotter,' Dougie said quickly, striking a model pose. 'I'm so glad your back!' he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Harry again.

'I'm glad I'm back too mate,' Harry grinned. They came to the hospital and walked inside. Dougie waved to the receptionist as he walked in and she smiled back.

'Seems you're getting pretty well-known here eh Doug?' Harry laughed.

'Yup! Hey, Lila!' Dougie suddenly exclaimed. Lila was helping an elderly patient down the corridor with a walking frame.

'Dougie, shh! You'll get kicked out!' she laughed as she sat the old man down on a chair.

_So this was Lila. Pretty hot..._ Harry thought as he followed the bouncy little Dougie.

'I'll talk to you later Dougs; I'm kinda busy right now. Oh, hey! You found Harry!' she exclaimed and Harry smiled and waved.

'Yup! See you soon,' Dougie grinned as he led Harry along the corridor again. They came to room forty-three.

'Just a warning, Danny might try and verbally abuse you. He says it's his medication, but I know he's just crabby. Just thought I'd warn you,' Dougie whispered, before opening the door.

'Look who I found!!!!!' he shouted, skipping into the room. Tom and Danny looked up.

'Hey guys.' Harry sheepishly followed Dougie inside, meekly waving at them.

'Harry!' Tom grinned, getting up from his chair and throwing his arms around him.

'Good to see you,' he whispered in his ear before letting him go. Danny grinned and waved.

'Are you alright Danny?' Harry asked quietly, taking a seat on the side of his bed and squeezing his hand.

'I'm alright,' Danny replied, squeezing back.

'Hey! You finished your breakfast!' Dougie exclaimed, motioning towards the empty bowl. Danny nodded as Dougie threw his arms around him.

'Dougie's told me everything that happened,' Harry said quietly and the three nodded.

'So Harry, what happened to you?' Tom asked gently.

Harry took a breath and bit his lip. He knew that was coming... but what would he say?

He was too chicken to face them and the press?

That he was scared they'd kick him out of the band?

That he had considered moving to Ireland?

That he'd thought about not even coming back to see them?

Yes. That's what he was going to tell them.

He was going to tell them the truth.


	14. Harry's Story

**Longest chapter so far, it didn't seem right to cut it in any places, so it's long :) But enjoy anyway. Make sure you read it thoroughly as there is a part in it that relates to later on in the story! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Review and tell me if you notice something about a certain person in it.... :P**

**-----**

**Chapter 14- Harry's Story**

He looked up. There were three sets of eyes anxiously hoping for answers as to why their drummer had disappeared.

'I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry I didn't say where I was going. I'm sorry I thought you guys thought I did it. I'm sorry for just leaving. I'm sorry I wasn't there when Danny fainted. I'm sorry-,' Harry started.

'Okay Harry! We get it! You're sorry and we forgive you! Now just get on with it man!' Dougie exclaimed.

Harry gave him a weak smile. 'Well, once the press started saying stuff, I didn't want to be there for any of it. I was too scared to say anything because they'd twist my words and I was too scared to face them, I needed to get away from them. So I quietly left, hoping no one saw it. Once I got backstage I had a panic attack and had no idea where I was going to go. I needed somewhere away from them. And I was too scared to face you guys; I thought that because I was gone, you'd think I'd actually done it. I was scared you'd never want to see me again and that you'd kick me out of the band-.'

'Harry, we would never kick you out of the band. And we definitely don't think you did it okay?' Tom said fiercely and Harry nodded.

'So I went out the door and went into that forest across the road and sat under a tree for a while, thinking. To tell you the truth, I considered going to Ireland, just so I wouldn't have to face the press and you guys-.' Harry sighed as he was cut off again.

'You were wrong Danny! You said he'd never even leave the country!' Tom exclaimed.

'Tom! Stop interrupting or I'll call Lila and she can give you some of that bad medicine they give the kids on Nanny McPhee! Now shut up!' Dougie shouted. Tom slunk back against his chair.

'I never did leave the country,' Harry chuckled. 'Then I kept walking and kinda got lost in that stupid forest. It was like trying to navigate through Dougie's bedro-...' Harry stopped as he realised what he was saying. The three grimaced at him.

'Okay, I'm sorry that was a bad example, but it was pretty damn hard. I ended up bumping into this guy. His name was Mark and he asked if I was lost and I said I was. Then he asked if I had somewhere to stay and I said no, so he led me to this hostel thingy. And believe me, it was a wonder that place even still up and running. It smelled bad and everything was falling apart. But it was better than nothing. So I checked in for five quid for the night and they gave me this tiny, tiny room with these eleven guys. The rest of them were okay, you know, regular guys who'd been kicked out of home or something. But there was this one dude called Chris who pretty much lived there. He was one of those rough guys who tried picking fights with everyone he met. Like that guy Dougie ran into at last year's New Found Glory gig, remember that Doug?' Harry asked and Dougie nodded.

'Ughhhhhh!' he shivered. 'That was scary!'

'So anyway, I decided I'd just try and keep quiet and maybe he wouldn't try and kill me. So I tried to lay on my tiny bunk, trying to make myself unnoticed. But of course he did notice me and he started yelling all this stuff at me about him thinking I looked like someone famous, then he took that iPod I got and started yelling that McFly, V, Fightstar, Busted and The Used was poofter music, so I grabbed the iPod back and he punched me-,' Harry pulled down the neck of his t-shirt to show them the purple bruise.

'Ouch! Are you okay?' Tom gasped quickly, glancing at Dougie.

'Tom!' Dougie shouted.

'I'm just asking if he's okay!' Tom protested as Dougie's finger edged closer to the nurse button.

'Dougie just wants Lila in here so he can snog her some more,' Harry chuckled.

Danny and Tom turned and faced him. 'You're snogging her Dougie?! She's a nurse for Christ's sake!' Tom exclaimed.

'What's wrong with that?' Dougie asked innocently.

'She's supposed to be working! Not playing Tonsil Hockey!' Tom said and Dougie shrugged.

'Er guys? Once you're done fighting over whether or not Dougie should snog hot nurses, I'd like to hear the rest of Harry's story,' Danny said quietly.

'Oh, sorry Harry! Continue,' Dougie said, waving his hand at him.

'Thank you Dougie. So he went to hit me again and one of the other guys grabbed him before he could. Then he thought I looked like Harry from McFly, so I left, then we had dinner, which was some kind of grey mush and Chris broke some dude's nose, then I went to bed and listened to the iPod, which died. Then I woke up this morning and Chris had stolen my iPod, wallet and-.' Harry stopped as Tom cut over him again.

'What happened to your shoes and feet?! God! It looks like you've been running over broken glass! I'll call in a nurse...'

Dougie slapped a hand over Tom's mouth. 'One more word while Harry's talking and I'll call Lila!'

'Sorry,' Tom said in a muffled voice.

'Now can I trust you to not talk?' Dougie asked and Tom nodded. He removed his hand from Tom's mouth and waved Harry onto continue.

'I was getting to that Tom. As I was saying, Chris stole my wallet, iPod, shoes and socks. Must've thought it was some kind of stupid joke. It was six in the morning then I left without breakfast and ran here and found Dougie in the hotel by himself,' Harry finished.

'You _ran_ here?!' Danny exclaimed. 'It's so far!'

Harry shrugged. 'It's not when you're running to something you really miss.'

'Awwwwwwww!' the three cooed, all throwing their arms around Harry. He was so swamped by people, he slid right off the edge of Danny's bed and onto the floor, giggling.

'So you haven't had a very good night I'm guessing?' Danny said and Harry shook his head, going to stand back up. It was then that it finally hit him with how much his feet actually did hurt.

'Ouch!!' he exclaimed, sinking back to the floor.

'Harry! Danny, push the nurse button!' Dougie exclaimed, running over and kneeling next to Harry.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, just realised how much my feet actually hurt. I didn't realise how cut up they actually were,' Harry winced.

Lila raced in. 'What's going on?'

'Harry needs his feet checked out!' Dougie exclaimed, helping him up into Tom's vacated chair. She glanced down at his feet.

'I'll be right back...' she said, heading out of the room.

'Harry, we're sorry,' Tom sighed, looking down at his hands.

'What for?' Harry asked. 'I know we're sorry to Dougie, but why me? You haven't done anything.'

'You didn't do anything to me either!' Dougie piped up.

'Dougie, just leave it, we did and you know it. So stop. And Harry we're sorry that we seemed like we didn't believe you okay?' Tom said softly.

'It's okay,' Harry whispered and the others nodded.

'Because we know very well that you didn't. And we're going to help in trying to figure out who it was,' Tom said and Harry nodded.

'That's one of the main reasons why I came back. I needed your help. We have to find out who did it, okay?'

'Okay. We also need to find another house. Fletch told me that he'd find us one, but I think it would be much cooler if we found our own eh?' Tom said brightly.

'Yes! Then I can have the biggest bedroom with a swimming pool and a whole wall stereo and a balcony with free girls every hour to give me a lap dance!' Dougie exclaimed excitedly.

'Dougie, we're not buying a strip club,' Tom sighed, shaking his head.

'Awh,' Dougie sulked, crossing his arms.

'What's that I hear about strip clubs?' Lila asked as she came back in carrying a box.

'Nothing,' Tom laughed. He looked beside him. Danny had fallen asleep and was drooling on the pillow.

'Erm...when did he manage to fall asleep?!' Lila frowned as she sat down on the floor to see to Harry's feet.

'I have no idea...' Tom said, shaking his head once again.

'Ah well. If he eats lunch you guys can leave this afternoon,' Lila said absently as she began pulling antiseptic and tweezers from the box. The other two remained silent as she began looking over them.

'What did you do to them Harry?! They're full of pieces of twigs and stones!' she said in shock, putting a towel underneath his feet. Harry shrugged.

'Well, I'm going to need to pull these out, it might hurt a bit, but I think you'll be okay,' she smiled as she began to dig into Harry's foot with the tweezers. Harry winced and gripped the sides of the chair.

'Lila--?' Dougie said softly. 'I think you need to give him something before he rips the arms off the chair...'

Lila looked up at Harry biting down hard on his lip and his white knuckles. 'Alright, I'll go get some ice,' she sighed and left the room again.

'What'd you say her name was again?' Danny asked sleepily.

'Lila. Are you sure you haven't lost your memory Danny?' Dougie asked.

'Dougie, Danny's just been bonked on the head; he's lost a lot of brain cells. He didn't have many to begin with. He may have lost all of them. We have to take it slow,' Tom said solemnly, gently placing a hand on Danny's hand while Dougie and Harry cracked up. Danny stuck the end of his tongue out at Tom and sat up, putting a hand on the back of his head gingerly.

'I feel so sick,' he sighed, his hand moving from his head onto his stomach.

'Are you okay?' Tom asked quietly, frowning. Danny nodded gingerly.

Tom bit his lip and turned back to Harry who was glancing down at his feet every so often. 'Why didn't you think we believed you?'

'Just the way you talked to me and stuff. And the way you looked at me,' Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. Tom nodded, looking down at the floor. Danny sighed loudly and turned on the TV.

'Danny, don't...' Tom muttered.

'Why not Tom?' Danny asked irately. 'Are we just going to keep running from the press? Are we just going to keep pretending it's not happening? Are we just going to go about life the way it was before our house burned down? Are we--?'

'Danny, stop. Just stop okay? Calm down and think about what you're saying. We'll start looking for a house today. We will hold a press conference to tell the public what's really been happening. We will work as a team to get the bastard that did this to us okay? Just no more fighting, the man who lit the fire is just wanting this to happen okay? We're not going to be scared by the press anymore. We're going to fix this okay? It's not over, til it's over!' Tom said fiercely.

There was stunned silence.

'Tom, ever since the fire you've become very fond of pep talks,' Dougie smiled. Tom smiled as well which infected Harry and Danny.

'That's the faces I like to see.' They all jumped and looked around. Lila was leaning against the door, grinning at them. They turned and smiled at her as she walked back in and kneeled in front of Harry's feet again, putting an icepack on each of them. Danny began flicking through the channels as Tom and Dougie began eating the box of chocolates on Danny's bedside table a fan had gotten them. Suddenly the presenter said their name again and everyone turned to watch the TV.

'_and there's been an escalation in the McFire saga. There have been reports Harry Judd, the band's drummer has returned and is now inside the hospital where Danny Jones, the band's lead guitarist is being kept, as a result of his mysterious collapse on Friday afternoon. There have been no new information as to why Danny collapsed or why Harry disappeared at the festival yesterday, but as soon as we get word, you will know...' _

'That's it, we need to have a press conference, we need to clear your name Harry and come up with the real reason why Danny collapsed and why Harry left,' Tom said, shaking his head.

'I agree,' Lila said as she held the icepacks to Harry's feet. 'Harry, how are your feet?'

'Numb,' Harry replied.

'Good,' Lila smiled as she took them off and began picking the pieces of debris out of Harry's feet.

'Doesn't even hurt,' Harry smiled.

'So what are we going to tell the press? That Danny has an eating disorder?' Tom asked.

Danny's head snapped up. 'I don't have an eating disorder Tom.'

'What would you call it Lila? From a medical point of view?' Tom asked.

'I don't want to be a part of this Tom...'

'Just pretend you don't know any of us okay? Now what would you call it from a medical point of view?' Tom snapped.

'Tom! Leave it!' Dougie warned.

'No Doug. Yes, I would call it an eating disorder,' Lila said quietly.

'That's right, all gang up on me,' Danny muttered.

'Danny, please just calm down. We can say that you just had a head wound and intense stress and pressure. That's all. And with me, we can just say I needed some time alone,' Harry said, wincing as Lila dug into his foot with the tweezers, small drips of blood running down them and onto the towel underneath.

'That's a good idea, then we can ask that they leave us alone. I'll get on the phone to Fletch now,' Tom said, hurriedly getting his phone out of his pocket and heading out the door.


	15. Press Conference

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **

**---**

**Chapter 15- Press Conference**

Soon after, Harry's feet were clean of foreign objects and bandaged up then Lila had to go back to other patients. Dougie and Danny were looking through a newspaper at houses on the market. Tom still hadn't come back yet.

'Hey, look this one has a swimming pool and a spa and a sauna and a tennis court and a cricket pitch and wow! It even has a whole gym and five car garage and eleven bedrooms and five bathrooms!' Dougie exclaimed, pointing to a huge white house that was more than three times the size of their old one.

'Doug, even though we make a bit of money with these albums and stuff, I have a feeling not even we can afford that one,' Harry laughed.

'Awwww, I wanted the sauna!' Dougie sulked as he turned the page.

'This one has six bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms, and a study. It's three storeys,' Danny said, holding up a picture of an old fashioned house with vines all over it and a pretty garden.

'Hmmm, that's not bad...' Harry said, gingerly standing up and limping over.

'Too old,' Dougie replied. The door opened and Tom slipped in followed by Fletch.

'Hey guys, great to see you Harry,' Fletch grinned, holding out his hand. Harry smiled and shook it. 'Sorry about before okay?' he whispered and Harry nodded. 'And how are you Danny?'

Danny grinned and it was now Fletch's turn to nod. 'Right boys, I have a press conference set up outside the hospital in fifteen minutes. Danny and Harry are you up to it?'

Harry and Danny nodded.

'Good. I'd rather if Dougie didn't talk...'

'I hear ya man, I didn't want to anyway!' Dougie replied and Fletch nodded.

'Tom knows what to say and it will be better if you're all there so they don't start making more rumours. If they do ask questions, answer them, but not too many details okay?' Fletch said and they all nodded. 'Okay... so I'll come and get you when they're ready, so smarten yourselves up a little bit. You all look like you haven't slept in a week and like you haven't showered in god knows when,' Fletch chuckled as he walked out of the room.

'Can I take this bandage off my head? I look weird,' Danny said, fidgeting with the bottom of it.

'Oh, that was the bandage? I thought you always looked weird Dan,' Harry grinned as Danny punched him jokingly in the arm. Tom was standing in front of the mirror in Danny's bathroom attempting to straighten out his hair. Dougie was half falling asleep in his chair.

'Oi Tom, poke your head out the door and see if there's a doctor there,' Danny said as he slowly got out of bed. He'd been dressed in a hospital gown. He wobbled as he got up and Harry rushed to stop him from falling fully over, wincing as he did so.

'Harry, I'm fine mate. Just haven't gotten up for a while. I'm gonna go get out of this horrible thing,' he sighed and grabbed his pile of clothes from the chair and went into the bathroom.

'Call if you need anything,' Harry called and Danny stuck his thumb out the door to show he heard him.

-----

Fifteen minutes later the boys were looking the best they had in a week. Fletch came and got them and took them down to the front door of the hospital where a group of reporters stood with cameras and voice recorders under some trees.

'Tom, I don't wanna do this,' Harry whispered as they walked across the damp grass. Harry had taken a pair of Tom's shoes to wear and was trying not hobble as much as he could.

'Harry, you'll be fine mate, I promise, we're all right next to you, it's going to be okay,' Tom murmured as they got closer. Dougie and Danny were both whispering behind them. Harry bit his lip and started to drop back. Tom grabbed his arm and kept him next to him as they reached the small platform they'd set up for the boys. Camera's red lights turned on and flashes bounced off their faces.

'Okay, well we'd just like to straighten some things out,' Tom said in a shaky voice. His face was pale and his palms were sweating.

'Firstly, yes, last week our house burnt down. You have been fed a rumour which was that Harry started it. That rumour is not true. And we are going to do anything we can to find out who really did it.

'Secondly, you all saw at the gig and on the news that Harry did in fact leave during our gig. He just needed to get away from all the paparazzi interest and everyone following him, as we have all felt like this week. And we would like to ask for some consideration and some privacy as we get our lives back on track and find a new house to live in as we cannot stay in the hotel forever.

'And thirdly, as it was also put all over the news how Danny "mysteriously" collapsed after we found out Harry was missing. The reason behind that was intense stress and pressure after the incident last Friday night. As you all know he hit his head, which is why he was taken to hospital, but he is pretty much fine now as you can see,' Tom smiled.

Danny gave the cameras a nervous wave. His head was beginning to spin but he wasn't going to let it ruin this.

'And that's pretty much all we've got to say. Any questions?' Tom asked.

They all began talking at once. 'One at a time please,' the liaison behind Tom said and all the reporters raised their hands.

'Yup?' he said, motioning towards a blonde reporter.

'Have you gotten any leads on who set the fire?'

'No we haven't, we're still working on that. Anyone else?' Tom asked, looking around. 'Yes?' he asked pointing to a tall brunette man.

'Is it true you had to be sedated at your last hospital visit?'

Tom's cheeks turned pink. 'Yes it is, to make it easier to fix our injuries. One more question?' He pointed to a short, young girl with purple in her hair in the front row.

'How much longer is Danny going to be in hospital, and why had he had to stay in there so long?' she asked in a squeaky voice.

'Danny is getting discharged later this afternoon and he has had to of stayed in so long to make sure nothing happens with his head. That's all. Thank you everyone,' Tom said and the four began walking back into the hospital. Tom let out a massive breath and put his arms over Dougie's shoulders.

'Definitely one of the hardest things I've done!' he sighed as they walked along the small path.

'You did an awesome job Tom, you're the only one of us who could've probably done it,' Harry smiled, patting him on the back. As they went to walk inside, a group of about fifteen fans appeared from behind the trees.

'Hey guys? Would it be okay if we could get a photo?' one asked timidly. The four looked at each other.

'Sure,' Danny smiled, walking over and putting his arm round one of the girls while she took a photo and he signed her bag.

----

After ten minutes of signing things and chatting to excited fans the boys headed back inside feeling pretty happy. One of them had given Dougie an iPod Shuffle which she said was filled with "inspirational songs". Everything they'd said had lifted their spirits and everything was beginning to look up. They made it back to Danny's room and all sat around in chairs. Danny decided he didn't want to be in bed anymore so he was sitting in a chair (Harry had very willingly crawled into the bed and told them he wasn't moving).

'We need some paper and some speakers and we can get started on this brainstorm of everyone at the party! Fletch gave me a list of everyone who went, including the five fans who won the competition to come to it,' Tom said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket with everyone on it.

'I'll get some paper and find some speakers, back soon,' Dougie said with a cheeky grin as he left the room.

'He's gone to snog Lila hasn't he?' Danny sighed and Tom laughed. 'Just be glad he's not annoying us.'

'Alright we can start while he's not here,' Harry said, lying on his front on the bed, his feet propped up on a pillow.

'How about we start looking for a house as well?' Danny suggested.

'Good idea,' Tom said, grabbing the newspaper. There were circles drawn around the houses they thought were suitable.

Tom frowned as he looked at them. 'Fletch gave me a budget for the house, cos we have to buy all the furniture and crap as well. The only ones inside that budget are these four,' Tom said, pointing to four in a row, one of them the house Danny had pointed out before. 'I'll get Fletch to book a viewing for us on each.'

Dougie came back in carrying some iPod speakers and a piece of paper and pens.

'Lila's lips still covered in Dougie Spit?' Danny teased as Dougie sat down.

'No, I didn't see her,' Dougie shrugged.

'Where'd you flog the speakers from then?' Danny asked.

'The coffee room,' Dougie shrugged again, taking the iPod from Harry and plugging it in.

'Let's see what we got,' he muttered as he pushed the play button.

Avril Lavinge's _Keep Holding On_ blasted from the speakers.

They looked at each other as the first verse played, listening to the words.

And by the end, they were all singing along, tears running down their faces.


	16. Sandwiches and Suspects

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked the last chapter :) This is now where they begin to figure out who it could be and why!!**

**---**

**Chapter 16- Sandwiches and Suspects **

Tom turned the iPod off. 'So true,' he smiled, tears running down his face as he hugged Harry close.

'Awwww!' Dougie exclaimed, adding himself into the hug, Danny following suit.

'We're complete losers,' Harry giggled as he looked around at everyone else crying.

'But we're best friend losers. That makes us okay,' Tom sniffed and the three nodded in agreement.

'Lunchtime boys!' a nurse called as she wheeled in a cart with a huge platter of sandwiches cut into quarters on top. The four broke apart and wiped their eyes, smiling at her. 'Is it all okay in here?' she asked uncertainly as she put them on the table next to Danny's bed.

'Fine as we've been in a long time,' Dougie grinned.

'That's good to hear,' she smiled and left the room. 'Oh and Danny?' She poked her head back in. 'You have to eat eight of them before we can discharge you. Now I trust you and your friends to do that for me okay?' she asked firmly and they nodded.

She left the room and Danny took the plate and put them in the middle of all of them. 'Eight? I'm not even going to be able to eat one,' he sighed as he picked one up.

'Come on Dan, think positive,' Tom said enthusiastically as he picked up one himself and put it in his mouth in one bite. Danny got eight of them and put them in a pile in front of him.

'Right, while we're eating, let's start thinking about this fire and who done it,' Dougie said as he bit a sandwich in half.

'_Did_ Dougie, not _done_,' Tom sighed.

'Tom, this isn't English class! I thought I finished that a few years ago! Now, the five fans that came were Haley Speelers, Tiff Cumberland, Ashley Grieve, Una Delderfield and Audrey Johnston. Can anyone give them an alibi as to where they were for the whole night?' Dougie asked.

'Let's start crossing off the people we know first,' Tom suggested and he took the paper from Dougie. 'Now who do you remember seeing go upstairs?'

'I saw no one go upstairs,' Danny said.

'That's because you were too busy snogging that fan girl Haley. I saw Harry, a couple of the guys who helped us record the album and all the fans go up there,' Dougie said and the other three nodded in agreement.

'That's all I saw too,' Tom replied. 'And we all know we can cut Harry and the recording guys off there because they were quick and didn't take too long. And because we trust them of course and they have no motive. Now what about the fans?'

'If they're fans, why would they want to burn our house down?' Dougie asked.

'Who says they're actual fans? They may have just entered to get into our house,' Tom pointed out.

'But they all seemed... fan-ish? They all looked excited and flustered when they got there, remember?' Danny replied.

'Some people are good at acting Danny,' Tom sighed.

'We're still back at square one then,' Harry moaned.

'No we're not. We know it was _someone_ there,' Danny replied entirely seriously. Harry, Tom and Dougie stared at him.

'What?' he asked innocently.

'Danny, are you sure they cleared you of any brain damage?' Tom asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'Because that was the dumbest thing you've said in a long time. We already knew it was someone at the party!'

'Oh...' Danny replied, looking sheepish as he shoved the third sandwich in his mouth.

'What if someone snuck inside?' Harry suggested.

'They couldn't have, there was security at the door,' Tom replied.

'But they could've gotten around to the backyard and climbed up through the window or something?' Harry pointed out.

'That's a good point...' Tom said thoughtfully as he took another bite of a sandwich.

'That window's always locked; as was mine that night.' Dougie glared at Tom.

Tom gasped. 'I didn't know that... I'm sorry Dougie! You know I wouldn't do that on purpose, I only had it locked because I was scared someone would try and get in! You know how easy it is to get up to your window from the street!' Tom exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. 'I'm so stupid!' he moaned, pulling at fistfuls of his hair.

'Tom! Calm down! I'm here now aren't I?!' Dougie exclaimed, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from his hair. Tom nodded miserably and stared at the white floor.

'Now, we have established that no one could've got inside from outside the house... now it's just finding out who did it...' Dougie sighed.

'Too bad we don't have a photo of everyone from when the fire started so we knew who wasn't there...' Harry said.

Tom's face lit up. 'I have a picture taken just before the party ended! Remember how Fletch wanted one to document it? And Mark told me on Sunday that the fire must've started just before everyone went home!'

'Come on then, show us!' Dougie exclaimed as Tom feverishly flicked through his phone.

'Here!' he exclaimed, showing them. A group of more than twenty people were there looking happy, holding up bottles of beer and each other's hands.

'Give me the list Doug,' Harry said, sitting the phone next to him and checking off everyone who was in the photo.

He slowly looked up. 'There's one person missing.'

'Who?' Tom asked eagerly.

'Haley,' Harry replied in a quiet voice.

'What? No! Haley couldn't of done it, she was with me the whole time,' Danny said, dismissively waving his hand.

'Sure about that Danny? She doesn't seem to be there now,' Harry said, motioning towards the picture.

'Yes. I'm sure. You're the one who pointed her out to me Harry!' Danny exclaimed. 'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you point her out to me anyway?'

'Because she was fit,' Harry shrugged.

'I reckon she looked familiar,' Tom said quietly.

'What do you mean familiar?' Harry asked.

'I've seen her before. Not just at a fan thing either,' Tom replied.

'Where?' Harry asked.

'Erm... well Harry remember that time about a month ago when we went out to that club while Dougs was sick and you ended up getting seriously trolleyed?'

Harry nodded.

'She came home with you,' Tom whispered.

'What?! No, she didn't! I didn't wake up to anyone with me the next morning!' Harry shook his head.

'Well maybe that's why. You didn't acknowledge her so she got pissed and started the fire,' Dougie suggested.

Harry bit his lip. 'But would she hate me so much she'd want to kill me and my band?'

'I dunno... Hey look! Danny finished his sandwiches!!!' Tom exclaimed.

'Well done Dan!!' Harry grinned.

'I think I'm gonna throw up....' Danny said, covering his mouth with his hands. Dougie jumped up off the edge of his bed and stood across the side of the room.

'Danny, listen to me, you just need to stop thinking about it okay? You're not going to,' Harry soothed as Danny went to jump off his bed.

'Sit down and deep breaths, okay?' Harry said as the other two giggled at his seriousness. Danny did as he was told and put his head between his knees.

While Harry stayed with him, Dougie and Tom went off to find his doctor.

'You sure he's okay to be discharged?' Dougie asked quietly as they padded up the white corridors to reception.

'He will be,' Tom replied absently. 'Hi, we're looking for Danny Jones's doctor?' Tom asked the receptionist.

'Sure, I'll call him to his room,' she said uncertainly, looking down at her paperwork.

'Thanks,' Tom smiled and he and Dougie headed back down the corridor.

'So do you really think that Haley did it?' Dougie asked, moving aside as a group of doctors wheeled a stretcher along the corridor.

'Dunno. I can remember her that night. She was pretty hammered when I saw her last time, and so was Harry. He um... Harry kinda projectile vomited his whole day's food all over her in the taxi, then took her home and that's all I know,' Tom replied.

'Woah... does Harry know he did that?'

'Yeah, I think he does. That's why he took her home, to clean her up. And... You know...' Tom replied as they came to Danny's door.

'Oh,' Dougie replied quietly.

'What?' Tom asked with his hand on the door handle.

'I just don't think that it would give her enough motive,' Dougie replied.

'Maybe she's messed up. She didn't seem so right when Harry saw her,' Tom shrugged as he opened the door. Harry was sitting on a chair while the doctor was examining Danny.

'You're fine to go Mr Jones, come back on Wednesday at nine to get the stitches out,' he smiled, packing up his bag.

'Thanks,' Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

'Are you okay?' the doctor frowned.

'Uh huh,' Danny nodded.

'Alright, well if anything doesn't feel right, come straight back in. That goes for all of you as well,' he said sternly and they nodded. 'You can go now,' he smiled.

'Thanks, come on guys,' Danny said as he got up, steadying himself on Dougie's shoulder.

'I'll get Fletch to bring the car round,' Tom murmured, going ahead of the boys, phone to his ear.

'Have you got everything?' Harry asked as Dougie walked with Danny to the door.

Danny nodded and silently looked around the room. The white bed sheets. The scrubbed white floor. The boring cream walls.

'We're not going to be back here any time soon,' Danny whispered.

'No, we won't. We're fixing this Danny. We're going to be alright,' Dougie smiled, rubbing Danny's shoulder.

Danny nodded, but deep down inside he was wishing he could believe the bass player.


	17. Wishes

**Thanks for reviewing and reading :) This one is a little bit shorter.**

**--**

**Chapter 17- Wishes**

Soon the four were back in the hotel and Fletch was going through a list of the houses they were going to see.

'These all seem good,' he smiled, handing the list to Tom.

'What time do we go to them?' Tom asked.

'It's written on the piece of paper,' Fletch replied, standing.

'So we've got one in ten minutes?' Tom asked, frowning.

'Yeah, I'll come too if you'd like,' Fletch shrugged.

'That would be great. Someone has to talk Dougie out of buying a strip club,' Harry laughed, ruffling his hair.

'But wouldn't that be so cool?' Dougie said longingly.

'I thought you were already taken?' Fletch asked sneakily.

'I am, but I need some entertainment for when I can't see her,' Dougie shrugged.

'Well, we better get everyone into the car. After all the houses, I have to take you to the police station,' Fletch said quietly.

Four faces turned to face him. 'What?'

'What?' Fletch asked.

'What do we need to go there for?' Danny asked, rubbing the back of his head, something he'd become accustomed to doing after the accident.

'To make statements, it's considered a crime now, rather than an accident. And I've heard you've gotten some evidence on one of the suspects,' Fletch replied.

'What do you do when you give a statement?' Dougie asked, his voice suddenly scared.

'Just tell the police what you know Dougs, it's alright,' Fletch calmed, patting him on the shoulder.

'Wait, you said suspect?' Harry asked curiously, sitting up straighter.

'Yeah, the fans are all considered suspects in the crime. Everyone else that was there has already been cleared,' Fletch replied.

'Why haven't you been keeping us up to date with this? This is our house that's burned! We want to know who the hell they're thinking it is and anyone who is a possible suspect!' Danny exclaimed and Harry put a hand on his shoulder in warning. Fletch looked uncomfortably at his feet.

'He's sorry. But it would be good if you would be able to tell us,' Tom said and Fletch nodded. 'Come on; let's go check out these houses.'

------

The first house they came to was the one Danny had found. It looked a lot different to the picture. The bedrooms were tiny, the bathrooms dingy and damp and the backyard and garage had a lot left to be desired. Tom grimaced as he shook his head at the realtor who nodded and led them back to the front door and back to the car.

'One down, three to go,' Danny sighed, his hands moving to the back of his head again.

'It looked better in the picture,' Harry replied, leaning back on his headrest.

'I know. Next one. Seven bedroom house. Three bathrooms, two living rooms, study, new kitchen,' Tom said, reading from the sheet.

-

Needless to say, that house was nothing like the picture either. It was more a family house, not something for four teenage boys to move into. The next house was the same. And the one after that.

-

Feeling crushed and down, the four headed back to the hotel.

'I'll get you in twenty minutes to go to the police station,' Fletch said, leaving them at the front door. They climbed the stairs in silence.

Tom numbly unlocked the door and let them in.

Danny turned the TV on.

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the roof.

Dougie went into the bathroom.

Tom walked across the room to the sofa in front of the window, staring down at the dingy street below, the cars going past and the people. He sighed and leaned his head against the glass.

He tried to assure himself that they'd only looked at four houses.

There were others. Others that would suit them better. Others that would house them for as long as they needed.

He tried.

He tried to believe.

He convinced his mind.

But in his heart, he couldn't feel it.

-

None of those houses could replace the memories. None could replace the laughter and good times. Nothing could bring that back.

They could try and move on, make new memories and new good times. But it would never be the same. He sighed as a silent tear rolled down his cheek and splashed onto the windowsill.

He was the only one who hadn't been through something.

Dougie got stuck in the house.

Danny ended up in hospital.

Harry ended up bruised, battered and hurt.

And somehow, he felt responsible for every single one of those events.

If he hadn't of locked Dougie's window and let him go back up, he wouldn't be sporting burns and cuts and wouldn't be dealing with the pain of almost losing his life.

If he hadn't of left, he could've caught Danny before he fell.

He could've talked him into eating if he hadn't of noticed it so late.

If he hadn't of believed the press, even for the minuscule second he did, Harry wouldn't have run.

He could've been there for him.

But he wasn't. He wasn't there for any of them.

-

As Tom stared out the window, he wished.

He wished for everything to be back the way it was.

He wished that this was only a dream.

He wished they could find a house and that Haley would get what she deserved.

He wished that he could've been there for them.

_But what are wishes?_ He thought. _A figment of someone's imagination. _

_Something to hope for. _

_Something that rarely comes true._


	18. Statements

**Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing :) This bit is why I told you to keep an eye out for someone in Harry's story! Who is it? :P**

**---**

**Chapter 18- Statements**

A series of loud bangs, shattering noises and Dougie's cries sent them all racing into the bathroom. Dougie was cowering in the corner, the whole floor covered in silver and clear glass- the silver empty border of the mirror from the wall lying in the middle of it. Right next to Dougie's head was a huge chunk of glass, sticking out of the plaster. The window was open and partly smashed.

'What happened?' Danny breathed, looking around.

'It fell,' Dougie trembled, sinking to the floor, a look of shock on his face.

'Dougie, how did it fall?' Harry asked gently.

Dougie raised a trembling finger to point at the complementary hairdryer lying in the middle of all the silver glass.

'Come on mate,' Harry said quietly, moving forward and avoiding the glass with his injured feet, scooping Dougie up in his arms, as easily as if he were a doll. Dougie was sat on the couch, a blanket put around him and a glass of hot chocolate put into his hands.

'Now, what happened?' Tom asked, kneeling in front of him.

'S-s-she was there,' he shivered.

'Who?' Danny asked.

'Haley. She smashed the window and climbed in. She asked for you, Harry. I told her that she couldn't see you and she got angry and threw the hairdryer, which missed and hit the mirror and made it fall down and threw a piece of glass at me from the smashed window. I dodged but I felt it go past my ear. It was so close Harry. Imagine if it had hit me,' he trembled, clutching the mug with shaking hands.

'Where'd she go Dougie?' Harry urged.

'I don't know. As soon as I yelled, she jumped out the window and was gone.'

'That's more evidence for the police,' Harry nodded, sitting back on the couch.

'I thought she was going to kill me,' Dougie murmured, staring misty eyed at the carpet.

'You're safe now Dougie. She'll get what she deserves,' Danny said fiercely and Dougie nodded.

'What's going on?' Fletch was at the door, a concerned face.

'Haley got into our room. Take a look for yourself,' Tom said, motioning to the door.

Fletch walked in, swore and walked out. 'Was anyone in there?'

'Dougie. She almost got him with some glass,' Danny murmured.

'Are you alright?' Fletch asked and Dougie nodded silently, still trembling with fear.

'What is her problem?' he sighed.

'She didn't have a good night with Harry. And she's determined to remind him of it,' Tom replied.

'Too bad I won't. I was out of it Tom, you remember!' Harry moaned desperately.

'I know, but it's still not a complete motive,' Tom replied.

'Either she's got a lot of anger, or one of you have done something more to her,' Fletch said.

'I have never seen her other than when she was with Harry. Even then I didn't speak to her,' Tom said and Danny and Dougie nodded in agreement.

'Harry, you must've done something,' Fletch sighed, shaking his head.

'I know! But I can't remember!' Harry groaned.

Danny suddenly gasped.

'What?' the four asked.

'When she was kissing me, she was saying something about revenge on Harry for ditching her and for puking on her and forgetting about her. Then while we made out, she kept telling me that if I didn't do what she said, I'd regret it. I kissed her differently at the taxi and she went all weird and got in. She kept talking about her friend, what was his name? Mike? Marvin? Marvolo? Max? Manuel? Matt?' Danny asked, trying to think.

It was Harry's turn to gasp. 'Mark!'

'That was it!' Danny exclaimed.

'Who's Mark?' Fletch asked.

'The chief fire-fighter! And the one who told me to go to that shithole hostel!' Harry exclaimed.

'Fletch, call him in for an interview!' Tom gasped.

'I'll do what I can, in the car boys!' Fletch exclaimed.

-

The boys chattered the whole way down to the car about why Mark was involved.

'Does anyone know a Mark?' Harry asked as they almost ran down the stairs.

'I had a friend called Mark in primary school, does that count?' Tom asked. Harry stopped and the four ran into his back.

'What?' Danny asked, rubbing his head.

'And did you do anything to anger that Mark?' Harry asked.

Tom leaned against the wall as he thought. And gasped. 'We had a fight in grade five and we never spoke again. He tried adding me on Facebook and MySpace, but I hate him so much, I rejected it. I could remember seeing him at a signing, but I pretended to go to the toilet.'

'Tom the Badass! I like it!' Danny giggled.

'I'm serious Danny, we _hated_ each other's guts,' Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead.

'And somehow along the way, these two messed up, jealous, unforgiving, remorseless people have met up and plotted against us,' Harry said quietly.

'But what about Mark? He was trying to help us at the house and stuff. He was nice,' Danny pointed out.

'Danny, people can act. Mark acted nice. Mark lied to us then told us the truth that it had been deliberately set. Mark sent Harry to a crap place. He got on TV. I'm thinking he wanted publicity,' Tom replied, squeezing his eyes shut.

'Let's just go to the police station boys, we're going to be late,' Fletch said from behind them all. They nodded and headed down the stairs and out to their car. But were shocked with what they saw.

_We're just getting started_ was sprayed across the windscreen in bright red spray paint, each tyre let down.

'What the hell?' Tom murmured, walking around the car.

'My car!' Harry moaned.

'What do they mean by they're only just getting started?' Dougie asked in a shaky voice.

'I don't know. And I don't think I want to find out. Tom, take a picture on your phone and we'll go in my car. Hurry, we have to get the photo to the police,' Fletch said, ushering them into the car and speeding to the police station.

-

Fletch had Dougie and Harry by the arms as they raced into the police station, Tom and Danny following on behind.

'We need to talk to someone immediately,' Fletch said as everyone in the room turned to look at them.

'S-sure, follow me,' someone that looked like the chief said as he stood up and led them into a small room.

'You're McFly right? You had to make statements?' he asked once they were all seated.

'Yeah, but we've got something new, tell them Dougie,' Fletch urged.

'Tell us what Dougie?' the chief asked with interest.

'It's about Haley,' Dougie said quietly.

'Haley Speelers?' he asked curiously. Dougie nodded.

'She's prime suspect,' he said.

'There's someone else you should talk to,' Harry said, staring at his feet.

'Oh yeah? Who?'

'Mark Grove,' Danny replied.

'Funnily enough, we've already sent people out to collect him for questioning, as well as Haley Speelers. Now what has happened?' the policeman asked.

'Well we were back at our hotel, the InterContinental and I was in the bathroom and Haley smashed the window and came in, broke our mirror and threw a piece of glass at me then disappeared out the window,' Dougie murmured, his fingernails suddenly becoming interesting.

'And then when we came out, sprayed on my car was _We're just getting started_,' Harry added, showing him the picture.

'Okay, Dougie, I'm going to need you to go with one of our detectives to tell him the full story,' the chief said as he scribbled some things down. 'The rest of you, just sit tight until we finish with Dougie. We know it was Haley, but we need her to make a confession. There's no evidence to suggest she did it.'

'But there has to be, the car, the window! The comments she made to Harry and me!' Danny exclaimed.

'What do you mean by the comments?' he asked curiously.

'We think we've got a motive,' Danny replied.

'Right, I'm going to need each of you to talk to one of our detectives separately so we can collect statements and things okay? It shouldn't take too long,' the policeman said, standing up and calling people into the rooms.


	19. Mark and Haley

**I watch waaaaaay too much Criminal Minds....I loves me some Dr Reid :) Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**---**

**Chapter 19- Mark and Haley**

The next twenty minutes, the boys talked to the detectives, telling them everything they knew about Haley and Mark and the other things that had happened. They were all released about the same time, all feeling down. They were all given chairs in the police station and something to eat and drink while the detectives chatted.

'I never want to do that again,' Dougie whispered, sipping his water and watching as all the policeman and detectives bustled around the room. It felt surreal. Like a movie or TV show. Definitely not something that they'd want to be a part of again.

'I know, me either,' Tom replied.

'Look,' Harry murmured, pointing towards the doorway. A familiar face walked through and started talking to someone.

Mark.

'Shit! Where's Haley?!' Danny hissed, almost falling backwards off his chair.

'Who knows...?' Tom whispered as Mark was led past the boys, glaring at each of them on the way, giving Tom the worst glare.

'Do you think he'll admit to it?' Dougie whispered.

'I doubt it,' Harry muttered.

'Can we go? I really don't like being in here with him,' Danny shivered.

'Excuse me, can we leave?' Tom asked the policeman next to him.

'I'll see,' he said, standing up and disappearing through the door.

Danny turned to Tom. 'What happened with you and Mark?'

Tom sighed. 'When we were in grade five, we were best friends. You know, like those kids in movies? Never were apart. His house was like my second home. Then one day, I kept finding all my stuff missing, then find it in his desk. He'd swear it wasn't him. But I had a feeling it was. Everything fell apart after that. We started fighting and I told him never to speak to me again and we didn't. I still remember that to this day and have vowed never to make contact with him.'

'Woah... are you sure it was him?' Harry asked.

Tom shrugged. 'These days I wonder. But I still don't want to speak to him.'

They all nodded as the policeman came back. 'You can go, but I think you'd probably like to see this.' The four looked at each other and followed him into a small room off the room they were interviewing Mark in. There was a small TV screen.

'Full name?' the interviewer asked.

'Marcus Frederick Grove,' Mark replied quietly and they made a note of it.

'Age?'

'Twenty-two.'

'I thought you said he was in the same class as you Tom,' Harry whispered.

'He had to repeat grades one and three,' Tom replied and Harry stifled a laugh.

'Don't be mean,' Tom hissed, elbowing him.

'Tom, this is the guy who tried to kill us all! And you're calling me mean!' Harry exclaimed. Tom ignored him and faced back to the TV screen.

'And what were you doing on the night of the McFly House Fire?'

'At home. You can check my alibi,' Mark sneered.

'Are you in any way associated with Haley Speelers?'

'Who?' Mark asked. The detective scribbled something down.

'They're not going to get anything out of him,' Dougie whispered.

'Let's go. We'll hear about it later,' Tom sighed as they walked out of the small room.

'Fletch has to stay,' Danny said and Tom nodded. 'Come on, we'll head back to the hotel. We need to find some other houses to look at.'

Tom began to walk out the sliding door. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Tom around the neck, pulling him sideways until he was close to them, their arms tightly around his collarbone and neck. Something hard and cold pressed up again his temple. He struggled to get free.

'Keep still or I blow your brains out,' a female voice hissed.

Tom looked up. Haley had him in a headlock, a gun pressed to the side of his head.

'I said keep still!' Haley screamed, putting her finger on the trigger.

'Okay, okay!' Tom whispered, squeezing his eyes shut desperately, his heart racing, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't die here. He just couldn't.

-

The other three walked out, laughing amongst themselves at something. The laughter stopped as soon as they saw Tom and Haley.

'Haley, what do you think you're doing?' Harry asked firmly, his voice shaking.

'Come any closer and Tom dies!' she hissed, pressing the gun closer into Tom's head. He squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the bang. He tried to imagine himself in a better place. A beach in Hawaii. Yeah, that sounded good.

'Haley, put the gun down, it's no use,' Harry said calmly, slowly walking forwards.

'I said stay back!' she shouted, hoisting Tom up higher. Danny and Dougie cowered back behind Harry.

'Haley, put the gun down and let Tom go,' Harry said slowly, holding his hands up.

'No! You have to pay!' she screamed.

'Dougie, Danny, go inside and get help,' Harry murmured and the two quickly raced inside the police station.

'Haley, what's this going to do? You're angry at _me_ aren't you?' Harry said, taking small steps forwards.

'Yes. But this is for Mark,' Haley screeched. 'He loved you like a brother Tom! He never took anything, but you wouldn't believe him! He loved you! And you took all that away from him. You were his best friend. Now it's time to say goodbye,' she hissed, her finger moving towards the trigger.

Harry dove forwards.

Tom struggled.

Haley screamed.

A single shot rang out through the street.


	20. Confessions

**I know, I know! I left you hanging, I'm sorry! Only two more chapters left after this one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**---**

**Chapter 20- Confessions**

Dougie and Danny stared at each other as everything began to go in slow motion. Everyone in the station flew past them as they stood in the middle of it all, not moving, in complete shock.

'It can't be...' Danny whispered, his eyes tearing up.

'Come on!' Dougie shouted, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him outside. The police had already begun to crowd around. Dougie and Danny pushed through all the people.

Harry had Haley pinned to the ground, her hands pulled behind her. Tom was sitting back from them, looking in absolute shock, not moving and hardly breathing. The gun lay inches from Haley's hands. From the looks of it, no one was injured. They ran over to Tom.

'Are you okay?' Danny asked as Tom stared at Haley struggling with Harry.

'Tom? Speak to me! Are you okay?' Danny exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders.

'She was going to kill me,' Tom whispered, still staring. 'She was going to kill me.' He repeated that, getting slower each time before he began to cry, still repeating it. Danny and Dougie hugged him as he sat on the footpath, the police putting Haley into handcuffs and taking her into the station.

Harry walked over, shaking his head in shock. 'Are you okay Tom?' he asked shakily, kneeling in front of him.

Tom threw his arms around him, squeezing him tight. 'Thank you,' he whispered, over and over again, tears still streaming down his face.

'It's okay,' Harry murmured, rubbing his back. A group of reporters and bystanders crowded round, taking photos of the four hugging as a policeman bagged the gun and went inside. Another came over to the boys.

'You have to come inside. We have some more questions for you,' he said gently. Harry nodded and helped Dougie and Danny get the trembling Tom up from the concrete. He had grazes up and down his arms where Harry had thrown him out of the way of Haley. But that didn't matter.

They were all alive.

-

'We're not going to interview Haley until we know what's happened. Tom, Harry? What happened?' the same man they'd been talking to asked, sitting in front of them.

'I-I-I-I walked out and sh-she grabbed me and held the gun to me. H-Harry tried talking her down but it didn't work, so he sent D-D-Dougie and D-Danny inside for help, then he tried to grab the g-gun off her and pushed me to the side, away from h-her and he tackled her to the ground but she f-fired but Harry turned it up to the s-sky so it didn't hit anyone,' Tom said shakily.

'Is this what happened?' he asked and Harry nodded.

'Good, would you like to come and sit in on the interrogation with Haley?' he asked and the four nodded.

'We'd like to find out why that bitch decided to kill us,' Danny hissed. They were seated in front of the TV screen again. They'd already skipped the formal details and were onto the interesting bit.

'Did you or did you not set the McFly fire?' a detective asked fiercely.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said.

'Come on Haley, there is no point in lying! We know it was you!' he exclaimed fiercely.

'I still don't know what you're talking about,' Haley said, her arms crossed over her chest. It was like a crime TV show. His partner stood up, holding a folder.

'Is it true you have a history of mental illness? Brawls, public nuisance, and lewd behaviour?' he asked fiercely. Haley said nothing, but glared.

'Just last month you were diagnosed with schizophrenia and bipolar?' he said, flipping through his papers.

Haley's hands clenched into fists.

'Your boyfriend is Mark Grove but you still had a one night stand with Harry Judd and Daniel Jones of McFly? You two plotted together to murder the members of McFly and make it look like an innocent house fire?' he pushed as the McFly boys looked at each other.

'And it would've worked if Mark didn't want to get on TV and blow all our cover!!!!' she suddenly burst out, her face twisted and angry.

'Alright Haley, now tell us from the beginning. Tell us everything. Why you did this. Where you met Mark. How you planned to do it,' the police officer said calmly.

'I met Harry at the club. He was drunk and threw up on me. That made me so angry. But not as angry as when he took me home and fell asleep and forgot I was there. I vowed to kill him. He wasn't the first one to do that. And I had vowed to kill the next man who did that to me. I was on the McFly forums and I met Mark. He told me his story with Tom and we met up. We planned. We planned to kill them.

'It was the perfect plan. I'd win the competition to come to their party and sneak up and set their room on fire. Everything worked fine and to make it more believable that I did nothing, I got with Danny. The dumb idiot had no idea,' she snickered.

Danny glared and stood up, his hands in fists. Dougie and Harry grabbed his arms and pulled him back down onto the chair.

'I stayed after I got in the taxi and watched as the whole house began to go up in flames. I waited for them to stay in the house and burn to death. Mark joined me. We hid in the bushes beside their house, watching,' she said viciously, rubbing her hands together, her eyes wide and angry. They felt sorry for the policemen inside the room with her.

'But they all came out except for that little one. The weird one,' she said, glaring through the window at the four of them.

Dougie whimpered and gripped Harry's hand.

'Me and Mark were excited. He'd died. But then they got him out unfortunately. Mark stole the fireman uniform from one of his friends and pretended to be one when they came back in the morning to get their stuff. I distracted the chief fireman, just long enough for Mark to get on the news and pretend to be the chief. He had the idea of telling the press Harry did it so they would go nuts on him. Follow him and his band everywhere. It worked. Harry had a nervous breakdown, Danny ended up in hospital. Mark knew of the hostel, so he went to find Harry and told him to go there. He knew that Chris would probably try and kill him. But of course, that didn't happen.

'So Mark and me decided we were going to sneak into their hotel. But Dougie saw me and I had to leave. We sprayed their car to scare them. Then the police came and took Mark away. I couldn't let that happen. I knew they would have to come out at some point so I took one of Mark's guns and waited,' she finished, her face insane and scary, her eyes huge.

She didn't look anything like the pretty blonde girl Danny had snogged and the girl with the nice figure and sweet face that Harry had picked up. She looked like an old lady. She had spit flying from her mouth and her eyes were wild.

'I think we've heard enough. The court can decide what to do with the pair of you. But I'm thinking twelve years for attempted murder, conspiracy to murder, assault, arson, trespassing, impersonation and defacing property,' the officer muttered, taking her by the arms, leading her past the boys. They watched.

'You just wait. We'll get you,' she hissed.

'Good luck while you're behind bars,' Harry spat. She struggled against the policeman but he held her tightly.

'Have fun in the slammer,' Danny called as she was led away.

A policeman came up to them. 'Thank you boys. Without all your input and help, we would be nowhere near even bringing in someone as a provable suspect. Thank you. We owe you big time. You've done a brilliant job.'

'No problem,' Danny smiled, holding out his hand. He shook it and smiled.

'Shows what persevering and setting your mind to something does doesn't it? Have a good one boys,' he smiled before walking off.

'As I said, it's not over til it's over. And now it is. They're gone,' Tom grinned.

'We did it,' Dougie smiled. 'We got them.'

'We did,' Harry grinned, hugging the other three tightly to him.

'And they're hopefully getting what they deserve,' Fletch said, coming up behind and putting his arms around Tom and Dougie's shoulders.

'Are you alright Tom and Harry?'

They nodded. 'Better than ever.'

'That's good,' Fletch laughed, hugging them all close again. 'Shall we head back to the hotel? I think I've found something that you'll like?'

'Sure,' Tom smiled. 'As long as I don't have to go out the door first.'

Fletch laughed again and led the way.

'Dougie!' a voice shrieked and before he knew it he was bundled in a hug.

'Lila,' he laughed, hugging her back. She was still in her nurse uniform and her face was worried.

'Are you okay? It's all over the news, the shooting! What happened?' she exclaimed.

'Haley came and had a gun, but no one was hurt and she's on her way to prison as we speak,' Dougie grinned.

'And the other guy?' she asked. Dougie nodded.

'Oh Dougie, that's amazing news!' she exclaimed, hugging him tighter. He hugged her back, laughing and crying at the same time.

'Everything's gonna be okay,' he grinned. He gently took her chin and leaned her face to his, kissing her.

'Are we still on for Monday night?' she asked, breaking apart and smiling.

'Of course,' he smiled, hugging her again.

'Okay, well I have to get back to work. Take care,' she smiled, kissing him before running off in the opposite direction.

Dougie walked to the car with a huge grin on his face. It felt good to smile.


	21. Lucky

**Last actual chapter guys, the next one will be an epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**---**

**Chapter 21- Lucky**

When they got back to the hotel there was a huge dinner set up. All their favourite foods. Pizza, spaghetti bolognaise, seafood and Greek. After their dinner they watched movies and listened to music and played songs and sang along. And for the first time in a week, everyone had a genuine good time.

-

The next morning Fletch had them up early and in the car. He took them halfway across London to a neat looking house with a For Sale sign out the front.

'What's this?' Danny asked as he got out of the car.

'A possibility for your new house,' he smiled, leading them inside. Inside it was homely. Nothing was falling down and the hall was painted a cream colour. The same as their old house. As the realtor showed them around, they began to feel sad again.

It was almost identical to their old one. Same amount of bedrooms and bathrooms and it had a special room off the kitchen that could become the music room. It didn't have a third storey though, it had a cool cellar instead, and the kitchen and living rooms were much bigger. The garden was well kept and had lots of shady trees and was huge. Dare they say it, it was better than their old house.

After they looked around the boys regrouped.

'I love it,' Dougie smiled.

'Yeah, but it's almost the same,' Tom said sadly, looking down at the carpet. It was almost the same colour as their old rug. A tear rolled down his nose and fell into the creamy carpet.

'Tom...' Harry murmured, hugging him.

'I'm not saying I don't like it, I'm all for this house, but I just wish we had our old one,' he sighed.

'I know. But we have to make do okay? It's all gonna be okay,' Danny whispered, hugging him too.

'We have to try and put everything behind us okay? Sure, it's gonna be hard, sure we're going to remember it a lot. We've all been through more than we should've had to in our lives, but it's gonna be okay. We'll buy a new house, write a new album, take a long holiday to somewhere exotic, buy things to fill our new house, have lots of movie nights and jam sessions and trips together to fun places. We're going to try our best to get back on track okay? And I think this house is the perfect place to do it,' Harry said and they all nodded.

'We'll take it,' Danny grinned to the realtor. 'When can we move in?'

'As soon as you want,' she smiled back. The four grinned at her and ran out to the car Fletch was waiting in.

'We're taking it,' Harry said excitedly.

'Great! I'll get that sorted out. How about you all go on a shop today and buy some things for it? Beds, couches and whatnot?' Fletch smiled. He looked ecstatic they'd found a house and that they were all grinning.

'Sounds good,' Tom smiled.

Fletch smiled back. He couldn't be more proud of the boys. Sure, he was proud of them; it was like they were his sons. When they performed and when they got number ones and when they got the World Record. But this made him prouder. They'd gone through so much and could still smile and look on the bright side. And they'd fought for something and got it. And Dougie had found himself a girl. He smiled the whole way to the shopping centre where he dropped them off.

-----

'I want a King bed!' Dougie exclaimed as they walked into the furniture store.

'I have a feeling it's not going to fit through the door,' Tom laughed as Dougie and Danny flopped down onto one of the display beds.

'I like this one already,' Danny smiled, lying back and putting his hands behind his head.

'Well keep it in mind. We all have to find one!' Tom exclaimed.

-

Soon after, they had bought four double beds, two couches and a small TV. The house came with a few pieces of furniture and they could make do with only those items for a while. They bought some food so they could make dinner for that night. The beds and couches were getting delivered to the house, so they did some window shopping in the shopping centre.

Dougie suddenly gasped. 'Look!' he exclaimed, running over to a shop. It was a pet shop and in the window was a litter of tiny Golden Retriever puppies.

'Can we get a puppy Tom? We're all talking about new starts and a puppy would be perfect,' Dougie said, kneeling down and putting his finger on the glass. The smallest puppy sleepily ambled over and put his nose to Dougie's finger. The other three smiled as they watched him grin as the puppy followed as he moved his finger over the glass.

'Please Tom?' he asked, standing up.

'Well...' Tom said, thinking.

'We'll look after it,' Danny said quickly.

'What about when we go on tour and record and stuff?' Tom asked.

'My sister will look after it, she loves dogs and it can come to the studio with us!' Dougie said, his eyes pleading.

'Come on Tom,' Harry laughed.

'Just look at his wittle face,' Dougie pouted, kneeling beside the glass again and making the puppy follow his finger again.

'Alright,' Tom laughed.

'Thankyou!' Dougie exclaimed, giving him a hug before going into the shop. Harry and Danny shrugged at Tom and followed him in.

'Doug, we have to buy stuff for it first,' Tom called as he followed them in.

'What do we need? A leash, food bowls and food, toys, a bed, and a collar?' Dougie asked, looking around the shop.

'Alright,' Tom said as Dougie, Danny and Harry raced around the shop, collecting all the things they needed. He laughed as he watched. They were like little children; so excited and talking about what colour collar and leash would suit the dog and having a very lengthy conversation about which bed to buy it.

'We got everything,' Dougie said as he bounced back over to Tom.

'Okay, go and tell the shopkeeper which one you want,' Tom laughed, still watching Dougie. It felt awesome to see him so excited and happy, trying not to think that a week before they were watching him get resuscitated in the front yard of their house. Tom shivered, pushed that thought to the back of his mind and followed the others to the counter.

-

'We'd like to buy a puppy,' Dougie said to the shopkeeper as him, Danny and Harry dumped all the puppy things on the counter.

'Alright, which one would you like?' she asked with a smile. Dougie's happiness was even becoming contagious to complete strangers.

'That one,' Dougie grinned, pointing to the little one.

'Alright,' she smiled, leaning down to get him out. She caught the little puppy and handed him up to Dougie who took him very carefully, cradling him in his arms. The puppy looked up at him with his big brown eyes. Dougie stroked the golden hair on the puppy's head smiling.

'Hey, can I have a hold?' Harry asked.

'Sure,' Dougie smiled, passing him over.

'Hello puppy,' Harry whispered, as he began to go to sleep in his arms.

'I want to hold him!' Danny exclaimed. Harry laughed and passed the now half asleep puppy to Danny who grinned and whispered inaudibly to him.

-

They paid for the puppy and got his papers and took all their shopping out to the car park to wait for Fletch, who arrived five minutes later. Tom was holding the puppy who still didn't have a name. He was asleep.

'I thought I said to buy furniture! Not animals!' he exclaimed, rolling down the window.

'No one can say no to Dougie,' Danny smiled as he got in the front.

'Anyway, it'll be good for a new start,' Harry shrugged, getting in the back as Dougie piled all their bought things into the boot.

'Is the house in our record label's name now?' Tom asked. He was sitting in the back with the little puppy on his lap.

'Yup, you can sleep there tonight and everything,' Fletch smiled.

'Brilliant,' Tom replied with a grin.

'We've taken the liberty of getting all your things from the hotel and taken them to your new house. It turns out that there was no furniture that the previous owners wanted, so a lot of stuff came with the house which is lucky,' Fletch said and they all nodded.

'Lucky,' Dougie echoed softly.

'What?' Danny asked, turning in his seat.

'Lucky. That's the perfect name for the puppy,' Dougie smiled.

'Lucky. It has a nice ring to it,' Danny said thoughtfully.

'Yeah. And it's perfect. We're _lucky_ we're all still here and _lucky_ we're still a band and still loving each other,' Harry said and everyone laughed.

'Lucky it is then. Do you like your name mate?' Tom asked, bending down to Lucky's eye line. Lucky lifted his head and yawned before lying it back down on Tom's leg. The whole car laughed as they pulled up to the house. Their house.

'All your beds are set up, everything's ready boys,' Fletch said as the boys got out.

'Thanks Fletch. For everything,' Tom smiled, handing Lucky to Harry.

'No problem. If you need anything, call alright? We're always here. I'll let you get settled in,' Fletch smiled, starting the car. The boys waved him off as he drove along the quiet road.

'So let's go choose our bedrooms!' Dougie exclaimed as he picked up a few bags of shopping before bouncing along the garden path and into the house. There was already a lot of furniture already inside. Cabinets, stoves, ovens, microwaves, bedside tables, a dining table. Dougie Danny and Tom ran up the stairs to choose their rooms.

Harry honestly couldn't care less about which room he'd get. He smiled at Lucky as he put him on the living room floor. Lucky walked a few steps and lay down, looking up at Harry and wagging his tail.

'Come on mate, are we gonna go find a new bedroom?' Harry asked brightly, picking up his bag of things from the pile beside the couch. Lucky stood up and scampered over to the stairs, looking up at Harry once again, expecting him to carry him up the stairs. Harry laughed and carried him up.

Dougie and Danny were already bouncing up and down on the beds in the first two rooms. Dougie had gotten the biggest room, something he seemed pretty proud of. Danny had chosen the room with the biggest bathroom. Harry carried Lucky across the landing to the next room. Tom was sprawled on the bed. He gently put Lucky beside Tom who sat up and started playing with him.

Harry pushed the next door open. There was a bed inside. It was the smallest bedroom, but somehow it intrigued him. He put his small bag of things from the living room on the bed.

This was his room.

He smiled and lay down on the bed as well. He listened to Dougie and Danny's excited cries as they explored the rest of the house and took Lucky outside to investigate his new garden. His door creaked and in walked Tom. He sat down beside Harry who sat up.

'I like your room,' he smiled, looking around.

'You just wait til I get all my posters up,' Harry smiled and Tom laughed.

'You alright after yesterday?' Harry asked.

Tom nodded. 'I will be. It's good to know they'll be locked up now and won't be terrorising us.'

'I agree.'

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'I never thanked you properly for saving me yesterday. Without you I'd have a hole in my head. So thank you,' Tom said quietly, tears springing to his eyes.

'No problem mate,' Harry smiled, reaching over to give him a hug.

Tom hugged him back, smiling.

'Did you really think that Mark stole your stuff?' Harry asked as Tom pulled away.

Tom shrugged. 'To be honest I have no idea. I'm glad I'm not friends with him anymore.'

'I would be too. We have to look out for each other now. If we see each other getting it on with a messed up psychotic bitch, we'll intervene?' Harry asked and Tom laughed and nodded.

'I reckon we're going to be okay,' he smiled and Harry nodded.

'We are. It's not always easy, but we're here forever, aren't we?' Harry smiled.

'Hey, that sounds alright for a song...' Tom trailed off.

'I think I smell a hit coming on,' Harry laughed.

Tom laughed too and hugged Harry. 'Imagine if you were going through this alone,' he whispered.

'I don't think I'd be here anymore,' Harry whispered back, hugging Tom tighter.

'Let's be the same forever. I have a feeling we'll be friends even when we're yelling at kids to get off our lawn when we're seventy,' Tom giggled and Harry nodded.

'Come on, let's go see what the two nutters are up to with this puppy,' Harry smiled and together they ran down their new stairs and out to the backyard where Danny and Dougie were throwing a tennis ball for Lucky.

'Thanks guys,' Dougie said as he tossed the ball, bouncing it into the tall, shady tree in the corner of the yard.

'For what?' Danny asked.

'Being there. For each other, not just me,' Dougie replied.

'Awwww!' the three chorused, hugging the short bass player and tackling him to the green grass, tickling him until he begged them to stop.


	22. One Year Later

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update! Working late and also been surfinggggg with school today, so that was very epic and fun!**

**So here's the last chapter everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing, ****especially**** Amy, McFlyGrl, Laura, mcflyXlove, Becky, Lauren and TisBeKiko. I love you all and I owe you all big time!! X**

**As with Living Fast, Dying Young I was thinking a third one to this one. What do you guys reckon?**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

'Tom! I'm taking Lucky for a walk to see Lila! Be back later!' Dougie called, his blonde hair bouncing as he ran down the stairs with Lucky bounding along behind. He was big enough to knock Danny over if he caught him off-guard.

'Alright!' Tom called back from the music room where he was writing a new song using his brand new keyboard. He put his pen down and looked up at the wall.

There stood a seven times platinum CD certificate. Their new album. He grinned to himself. They'd fought and come out on top.

Mark was serving thirteen years without parole in prison. Haley was in a special prison for people with mental illness.

Despite a few rough spots in the early months (mostly because of the boys getting miserable and moody) they were doing brilliant, especially with the help of a few counselling sessions. The whole house had been personalised, their latest sold-out tour giving them the money to fix up their new house and making it feel like home again.

Dougie and Danny still had late-night nightmares and Harry refused to stay in anything that looked remotely like what he'd stayed in that night and Tom had a panic attack every time he saw something that looked like a gun. They'd gotten every fireplace in the house replaced with an electric one and kept away from fire as much as they could, but apart from those things, everything had gone back to normal.

Dougie was still with Lila and still very much in love. They were the sweetest thing to see and together they could brighten anyone's day. The other three were still single. But they figured they didn't really need girlfriends to make themselves happy. They were happy enough without and each was a bit worried that bringing someone else into their lives could end in the same way.

They had to admit that Haley and Mark had scarred them, and they were never going to forget it. But there were ways of forgetting about the scars, even for an hour by jamming together or going outside and playing football or playing with Lucky. They'd taken all those things for granted before the incident. But now, those things seemed so much more fun and meaningful.

On all of the walls, pictures from their month-long holiday to Hawaii, one of the best times they'd all had for a very long time. That had helped immensely too.

Their lives were slowly beginning to get back the way they used to be. Although it would never be the same, it was starting to get very close to as it was before.

Tom walked over to the window and watched as Dougie ran down the side of the fence outside with Lucky bounding along beside him. He watched Danny and Harry play football in the backyard, using two of the trees for a goal, not playing fair of course.

'No, that was my penalty, not yours!' Danny was shouting.

'No, it was mine! I got it fair and square!' Harry protested.

Tom laughed and pushed the window open. 'It was Danny's, Harry! I saw it!' he shouted.

'Tom, you always take Danny's side!' Harry moaned and Tom laughed and slid the window back down. He looked over the fence at the green park behind. Fletch really had done a good job of finding a house. All Dougie had to do was run across the park behind them and across a few more blocks and there was Lila's apartment. He watched as Lucky loped beside Dougie as they ran across the lush grass, Dougie calling after the bouncy dog who was chasing sparrows.

Lucky had helped a lot in making them feel better and become quite a good value to them. He loved going in and recording with them, running between all the producers legs and sleeping under the mixing desk.

Tom smiled to himself and got started on the next part of his song that had been a work in progress for the last year...

_Another year over and we're still together. It's not always easy but I'm here forever..._


End file.
